Heart Breaker
by Selena Hallucigenia
Summary: "Kau harus belajar," dengan suara berbahaya Draco mendekat dan menahan Hermione dengan kedua tangan supaya terjepit antara Draco dan dinding, "untuk membedakan antara musang albino dan seorang casanova yang dapat membuat seorang gadis cantik di depannya meleleh karena ciumannya."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Semua orang tahu Harry Potter milik Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Saya hanya memberi skenario 'bagaimana-seandainya' yang berkembang jadi suatu cerita.

**Rating:** T

**Warning: **Typo(s), New Author yang belom ngerti dunia ff.

**HEART BREAKER**

Hermione duduk di ujung menara astronomi dengan Ron, menatap sepasang kekasih yang belakangan ini renggang karena seorang pria lain.

Oke, oke. Ia juga tahu bahwa ini sedikit canggung. Bisa kau bayangkan kalau kau bersama mantan pacarmu, menonton sepasang kekasih yang sedang berbicara dari hati ke hati?

Kalau ini bukan situasi serius, Hermione yakin dia sudah tertawa-tanpa-henti-sampai-nyaris-mati. Menertawakan keadaannya yang tidak menguntungkan.

Tapi, siapa sih yang bisa tertawa di tengah kejadian seperti ini? Apalagi, sepasang kekasih yang sedang makan hati itu sahabatmu.

"Maaf Harry, maafkan aku!" Ginny sesenggukan sambil merangkul leher Harry.

Hermione bisa melihat ekspresi sakit hati di wajah Harry—Harry tak bisa berbohong di depan kedua sahabatnya. Dengan ragu-ragu Harry memeluk pinggang Ginny dan menaruh kepalanya di bahu Ginny sambil memeluknya erat-erat.

Ekspresi rasa sakit terpancar di wajahnya. Hermione ingin menonjok siapapun yang melakukannya.

Keterlaluan. Casanova–amatir-yang-merasa-dirinya-paling-hebat itu menghancurkan banyak hubungan. Mematahkan hati gadis-gadis dengan kepercayaan palsu. Membuat para lelaki merasa ia tak punya kesempatan.

Termasuk hubungan kedua sahabat Hermione ini.

"A-aku tau kalau ini semua menyakitkan," suara Ginny tenggelam dalam dekapan Harry. "Di-disakiti… disakiti orang yang k-kau sayangi… karena ia mendekati lelaki lain—da-dan… dan menangis saat ia p-patah hati dan mencari kau lagi… Oh, Harry! Maafkan aku!"

Ginny menangis dengan begitu pilu dan Hermione melihat Ron menatap pasangan itu tanpa ekspresi, dengan tangan Ron yang terkepal erat sampai buku jarinya memutih.

Ia marah luar biasa.

"Harry!" seru Ginny. "D-di malam Hallowe'en itu—astaga!—i-ia terlihat begitu memesona, Harry. Mungkin ia Veela versi cowok atau apa, banyak sekali gadis merasakan hal itu—" Hermione tidak merasakan kekaguman. Ia hanya merasa banyak kupu-kupu—kupu-kupu kebencian karena kupu-kupu itu selalu muncul saat cowok keparat itu datang, dan organ tubuh yang meleleh. "—dan, mu-mungkin ia menganggap aku salah satu _penggemarnya_—bayangkan betapa mengerikan pikiran itu! Lalu, kau tau, sa-saat aku… aku menghilang, ia.. ia da-datang dan—Maafkan aku Harry! Astaga, ka-kami berciuman! Ia menciumku!"

Hermione yang berusaha tidak membayangkan adegan itu melihat tangan Harrry mendekap Ginny lagi, jauh lebih erat—erat dan sedikit kasar. Kaku. Dingin. Mungkin karena ia tidak mau kehilangan Ginny, atau karena pedih.

Siapapun yang melihat sepasang kekasih ini pasti akan tergugah. Sang gadis memohon permintaan maaf dari lelaki yang tetap tersenyum pedih walaupun tersakiti—dengan tangis yang merobek-robek hati siapapun yang mendengarnya—hanya karena seorang lelaki lain yang menggoda gadis itu.

Yah, memang tidak mudah mendengar kekasihmu mengakui bahwa ia berciuman dengan orang lain. Dengan musuhmu. Untuk main-main. Keparat.

"Ia ber-berkata seakan aku gadis… gadis tercantik di dunia, Harry." Ginny melepas pelukannya dan menatap mata Harry, dengan tangan tetap terkalung di lehernya. "Dan ia merayuku—tap-tapi… aku masih cukup waras—cukup waras untuk hanya berciuman sekali saja! Tapi, lalu… lalu ia… ia me-meninggalkanku begitu saja, de-dengan… gadis la-lain!" terdengar tangis memilukan lagi.

"Dan kau," Harry berkata lirih. "Kau melupakanku? Orang yang benar-benar menganggapmu gadis terbaik di seluru dunia? Yang melupakan segala kekuranganmu? Yang berperang bersamamu? Yang tidak pernah meninggalkanmu?"

"Maafkan aku Harry!" Ginny langsung menghambur ke pelukan Harry. "Maafkan aku! Aku takkan melakukannya lagi Harry, janji! Aku tidak mungkin berpaling! Aku mencintaimu! Amat sangat mencintaimu!"

Harry tersenyum—bukan senyum pedih lagi—senyum yang tulus. "Permintaan maaf diterima. Dan, apa sih yang membuatmu tertarik dengan manusia menjijikan itu?"

"Aku bukan tertarik," dengus Ginny. Air matanya masih berlinangan, tapi ia sudah gembira lagi. "Dia menggodaku, astaga. Dan maaf membuatmu tersinggung, dia… dia mendorongku ke dindingding, lalu… tiba-tiba ia melumat bibirku! Membuatku meleleh! Maafkan aku, Harry."

Arrggh. Pasti kepalanya akan meledak kalau adegan itu terputar di benaknya. Jijik.

Hermione melihat Harry menyeringai licik. Oke, seharusnya Harry ditempatkan di Slytherin. "Melumat bibirmu?"

Ginny yang sudah-mengerti-namun-pura-pura-tidak-mengerti-untu k-membuat-Harry-senang balas tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Bukan untuk menyinggung, tapi dia benar-benar melumatnya. Bukan sepertimu."

"Apa yang selama ini kulakukan? Memangnya ciumanku kurang memuaskan bagimu, hah?"

Dan pemandangan berikutnya adalah sesuatu yang seharusnya dilakukan sepasang kekasih bukan di depan khalayak ramai.

Ron menggamit tangan Hermione. "Ayo—ini waktu, umm… privasi mereka."

"Yeah," sahut Hermione. "Sedikit menjijikan. Jelas kita nggak mau melihat adikmu berciuman panas dengan sahabatmu."

Mereka keluar dari menara astronomi dan berjalan turun dengan sedikit canggung.

"Laki-laki itu brengsek Hermione," dengus Ron saat mereka baru meninggalkan menara astronomi. "Kau harus hati-hati. Aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau kau menjadi _mainannya, _untuk hal seperti itu—"

"Aku. Bisa. Menjaga. Diri. Ron."

"Dia. Mantan. Pelahap. Maut. Hermione."

"Begitu juga Snape… dan aku mengerti kenapa kau takut. Jenius sekali, Snape memang suka merangsek ke kamar gadis-gadis tiap malam."

"Untuk menagih esai mereka."

"Sejak kapan sih, kau jadi sekutu Snape?"

"Sejak aku tau ada manusia lain yang lebih menyebalkan daripada Snape. Dia… astaga! Hermione, dia—"

"Aku tahu, Ron, aku tahu." potong Hermione jengkel. "Kau sudah memberitahuku hal itu nyaris sepanjang minggu ini. Dan aku bisa menjaga diri. Kita dapat order of Merlin kelas satu dan membekuk Voldemort, ingat?"

"Tapi kau-tahu-siapa jelas bukan lelaki brengsek yang bebas menciumi gadis-gadis di jalan, kan?" balas Ron. Sakit jiwa.

"Kau berkata begitu seakan-akan ada yang mau mencium Voldemort yang nyaris tidak punya bibir. Dan berhenti memanggilnya Kau-tahu-siapa, ia sudah mati." Hermione meneruskan langkahnya dengan cepat sehingga Ron harus mengejarnya.

"Jangan mengalihkan topik!" lelaki berambut merah itu merangkul Hermione akrab. "Tapi, kau harus berjanji—menjauh dari manusia keparat itu, bersikap seangkuh mungkin selama kau masih bisa, dan tutup pintu kamarmu selalu! Aku benar-benar bersyukur kalian pisah kamar!"

Hermione mendecak tidak sabar. "Jangan berkata seakan-akan kami pasangan suami istri yang sedang bersitegang, dong."

"Kau tau, Mione.. sebelum kalian melewatkan sehari saja setelah pernikahan kalian, siapkan pemakamannya."

"Oke… kedengarannya seperti ia mau memerkosaku saat tengah malam. Dan, kau tahu, ia _laki-laki _Ron, dan Hogwarts cukup bijaksana untuk memisahkan kamar Ketua Murid Laki-laki dan Perempuan!"

"Tapi ingat semua yang dilakukannya!" kata Ron sengit. "Ingat apa yang ia lakukan pada Ginny! Ingat apa yang ia lakukan pada adik_ku_! Ia menggoda Ginny, membuat seakan ia menyukai Ginny, lalu meninggalkan Ginny yang nyaris bunuh diri dengan _tersenyum_! Sesuatu yang sangat rasional dan _memang _dilakukan seluruh siswa yang terlahir sebagai laki-laki di Hogwarts!"

"Oke, marah-marahmu yang tadi lebih baik, Rambut Merah."

"Bagaimana bisa?! Dan dia melakukannya hampir pada semua gadis di Hogwarts! Di Hogwarts. Mione, kalau kau punya gulungan perkamen, catat itu. Ingat berapa jumlah murid perempuan, kan, Ketua Murid? Manusia itu telah memanipulasi semuanya!"

"Oke, tenang Ron." balas Hermione. "Aku cukup cerdik untuk tidak jatuh pada pesona menjijikan musang, oke?" Ron menatap Hermione.

"Pesona? Kau menyebutnya pesona?" Ron mendecak. "Hermione, kupikir kau sudah agak terpengaruh. Kita harus segera ke Madam Pomfrey mungkin?"

Hermione mengacuhkannya. "Dan Harry mencintainya habis-habisan. Ginny pasti akan baik-baik saja mengingat Harry tidak akan membiarkan Ginny disakiti orang lain."

"Itulah masalahnya. Ginny punya Harry yang akan melindunginya dan menjauhkannya dari musang sialan—" Ron membuat gerakan seperti ingin mencekik. "—itu. Sedangkan kau? Kupikir, eh… su-sudah saatnya kaumemilikiseseoranguntukmenjagamu." Ron menambahkan dengan cepat.

Hermione beringsut tak nyaman dan mempercepat langkah. "Yah, kupikir aku masih memiliki satu batalyon anak Gryffindor untuk membelaku. Selamat malam, aku lelah."

Hermione menyudahi pembicaraan itu, meninggalkan Ron yang melongo.

Hermione berbelok menembus kegelapan Kastil saat mendengar sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Tunggu, tunggu.

Hermione mendengar suara-desahan-atau-isakan-kecil-yang-sepertinya-se ngaja-ditahan.

Duh. Dari mana?

Hermione mengikuti suara itu. Sebenarnya ini bukan sesuatu yang jarang terjadi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Draco Malfoy yang menyebabkan gadis-gadis itu menangis setelah berciuman?

Tapi entah kenapa, ada harapan aneh di hatinya yang ingin agar bukan Draco yang melakukannya.

Dewi Fortuna, Liquid Luck, dan tanda-tanda keberuntungan lain tidak berpihak pada Hermione. Karena ia melihat gadis dan lelaki yang tidak seharusnya.

Lisa Turpin dan ya. Draco Malfoy.

Mungkin insting-Ketua-Murid, intuisi-anti-emansipasi-wanita dan Naluri-Perlindungan-Perempuannya sedang bekerja keras. Entah bagaimana, Hermione masuk ke ruangan tersebut, bersembunyi di balik tumpukan sarung-tangan-Herbologi-bekas-yang-sering-berdebat dan berusaha tidak muntah melihat pemandangan itu.

Dosa apa sih yang diperbuatnya sehingga harus menyaksikan adegan itu dua kali?

Ciuman itu bertambah panas, panas, dan panas sampai Hermione yang hanya menonton saja nyaris ikut merasakan efeknya. Entah bagaimana hawa di ruangan itu ikut terasa panas sehingga ia terpaksa membuka satu kancing jubah dan melepas rompi. Hermione berjanji saat hal ini berkembang lebih jauh, ia akan pergi dan memanggil arwah Abraxas Malfoy sekalian.

Tapi rupanya, ferret-brengsek-tak-layak-hidup itu menghentikan aktivitas liarnya, diiringi seruan protes gadis-yang-ditempatkan-karena-di-asrama-yang-salah -karena-anomali-topi-seleksi. "Drakie!" terdengar suara melengkingnya. "Oh, Drake. Kau sangat, sangat hebat. Bisakah kita bertemu lagi minggu depan di waktu dan tempat yang sama?"

"Bukankah kita selalu bertemu di Aula Besar?"

"Kau tahu apa maksudku, Draco," gadis-Ravenclaw-bukan-berjiwa-Ravenclaw itu berkata. "Bertemu dalam tanda kutip."

Oke, Hermione nyaris muntah secara harfiah, dan _jelas-jelas _bukan muntah dalam tanda kutip. Memangnya ada ya muntah dalam tanda kutip?

"Jelas tidak," tandas Draco sambil melipat tangannya di dadanya yang bidang. "Apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang laki-laki yang bahkan tidak tahu namamu? Besok akan ada gadis lain. Selalu."

Lisa Turpin hanyalah seorang gadis salah ditempatkan. Bukannya mengangkat-muka-dengan-arogan-lalu-tersedu-sedu-di -kamar seperti Slytherin, atau mengutuk-ferret-ganas-dengan-reducto-sebelum-berla ri-dengan-berlinangan-air-mata layaknya Gryffindor, cukup-berotak-namun-tetap-berhati-sehingga-tahu-ha rus-menangis-kapan-dan-dimana laksana Ravenclaw _asli_, atau malahan berterimakasih-atas-semuanya-dengan-cara-yang-meny entuh-hati-lalu-menangis-diam-diam sesuai citra Hufflepuff, Lisa malah tercengang dengan wajah ultra-goblok sambil meneteskan airmata sebelum berlari keluar ruangan.

Hermione tahu bahwa sudah saatnya dia unjuk gigi. "Congratulation untuk Draco Malfoy," ia mendesis sebelum bertepuk tangan kecil. Draco hanya menatapnya sekilas dengan pandangan tak terbaca sebelum keluar ruangan.

Hermione mencoba mengajak sarung-tangan-Herbologi-bekas-yang-suka-berdebat untuk berkompromi dalam mengadukan tindak-tanduk Draco pada Minerva. Merasa lebih baik menghindari Filch, Hermione segera keluar dari ruangan dekat jalan menuju rumah kaca itu, tanpa bertemu Draco Malfoy.

Sayangnya, bukan bertemu Draco Malfoy bukan berarti ia tidak bertemu siapa-siapa.

Lavender menunggunya di ujung lorong bersama Parvati yang bersemangat.

Bagus, pikir Hermione. Kalau ada penggila-gosip-titisan-Rita-Sketeer macam mereka, kasus ini akan berkembang menjadi buah bibir hangat. Skandal Draco Malfoy terkuak ke seantero Hogwarts.

Sebelum mengemukakan pidato kenegaraannya, Parvati sudah terlanjur nyerocos.

"Mione," katanya. "Benarkah yang kami lihat? Kau dan Draco baru selesai bercinta?"

"Astaga, berapa kali? Apakah dia hebat? Kenapa kalian tidak melakukannya di asrama kalian sendiri sih?"

Berani taruhan ukuran mulut-menganga-karena-terkejut-Hermione lebih besar dari ukuran mulut-tercengang-sakit-hati-Turpin. "Ini gila, astaga!" pekik Hermione frustasi. "Dibayar ribuan Galleon-pun aku takkan mau!"

"Tapi kau _sudah _melakukannya." Lavender berkata tegas disambung gelengan kuat Hermione.

"Semua bukti ada, oke?" tukas Parvati. "Kami memang tidak sejenius kau, Mione. Tapi kami tahu apa yang terjadi di ruangan tertutup yang penuh suara mendesah. Lavender berani bertaruh ia melihat kilatan-bergairah di mata Draco selesai ia meninggalkan ruangan ini."

"Jelas," papar Lavender penuh kemenangan. "Dan dua buah kancingnya terbuka, dasinya berantakan, ia berkeringat dan rambutnya acak-acakan. Kau? Rompi sekolahmu lepas, sebuah kancingmu terbuka, kau berkeringat, kakimu gemetaran dan rambutmu juga agak semrawut." Hell. Dengan kemampuan mengamati seperti ini, Lavender akan dianugrafi Order of Merlin kelas satu.

"Demi kesembilan nyawa anak-anak Crookshanks dan Mrs Norris kelak, nggak!" seru Hermione. "Apa kalian nggak melihat anak Ravenclaw yang keluar dengan baju lebih acak-acakan? Aku menonton mereka dan menunggu saat yang tepat memanggil McGonagall saat adegan makin parah! Saking panasnya, aku ikut merasakan efeknya dan membuka rompi di balik setumpuk sarung-tangan-Herbologi-bekas-yang-hobi-berdebat!" 

"Ravenclaw?" delik Parvati. "Kami menunggu Professor Trelawney sesorean ini. Belok ke sana, itu tingkapnya kan? Kami sudah ada di sini dan tidak melihat satupun anak Ravenclaw!"

Oke. Ruangan tadi berada di lorong sebelum belokan menuju lorong ini. Menara Ravenclaw berada di ujung lain lorong itu, bukan ujung lorong itu yang menuju ke belokan ini. Hermione mengetahuinya saat mencari diadem itu dulu. Lavender dan Parvati tetap tidak boleh tahu, tiga sahabat itu telah berjanji pada anak didik Rowena Ravenclaw. Itu berarti Hermione tidak punya bukti. SIAL.

"Tapi kau juga tidak melihatku melalui lorong ini untuk ke ruangan itu, kan?" hal itu tiba-tiba terpikirkan olehnya.

"Bisa saja kau bercinta seharian penuh!"

"Parvati, kau boleh minta bukti bahwa sore tadi sebelum aku ke sana, aku berada bersama Harry dan Ginny." Dan Ron, tambahnya dalam hati. "Jadi tertutup sudah peluang kalau aku bersama Malfoy…"

"Ada lorong lain, Mione!" desah Lavender. "Lorong ke sana—" Lavender menunjuk lorong ke Menara Ravenclaw. "—tangga itu ke Menara Astronomi… bisa saja kau bermain dengan Draco secara kilat. Atau ronde pertama kalian di Menara Astronomi? Melihat betapa agresifnya Malfoy, itu mungkin saja."

ASTAGA NAGA. DEMI KLAN FLITWICK YANG TERPENDEK!

"Bisa saja gadis Ravenclaw itu ke Menara Astronomi," tukas Hermione.

"Filch berkeliaran dan alibi teman-temanmu mungkin tidak kuat. Tapi kami akan menjaganya, iya kan Parvati?"

"Yup. Sampai kami menangkap basah kalian sendiri."

Hermione hanya bisa memberikan pelototan tajamnya yang tersohor.

* * *

**A/N: **Makasih buat yang udah baca! Sebagai Author baru dengan cerita belum jelas dan ide timbul-tenggelam, semua kutukan, howler, caci-maki, dan (makasih banget kalau ada!) pujian, boleh disalurkan lewat tombol 'Review' di bawah. Harus dilanjutkan atau nggak?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Semua orang tahu Harry Potter milik Joanne Katheleen Rowling. Saya hanya memberi skenario 'bagaimana-seandainya yang berkembang menjadi suatu cerita.

**Rated: **T menuju M

**Warning: **Typo[s], nggak jelas, bikin gereget (mungkin).

* * *

Hermione terbangun dengan mata membelalak lebar. Mengerjapkan mata mencoba mengingat kejadian kemarin... astaga naga. Semoga itu mimpi. Semoga itu hanya mimpi.

Namun tidak.

Ini kejadian nyata dan membuat Hermione mual.

Gadis itu keluar kamar dengan takut. Bagaimana kalau kedua-biang-gosip-yang-minta-dibekap itu telah menyebarkannya ke seantero Hogwarts? Harry dan Ron pasti akan membencinya! Tidak, mereka berdua akan membunuhnya dan Hermione terpaksa ikut dengan si Pangeran-Tanpa-Hidung menghadap Raja Neraka—mengingat Hermione merasa ia agak banyak berdosa. Lalu keluarga Weasley akan mengusirnya. Impiannya bekerja di Kementrian Sihir juga akan pupus, karena Hermione terpaksa menjadi muggle setelah ini—itupun kalau kedua orangtuanya masih menerimanya. Hermione menuang air dengan cara muggle untuk berkumur-kumur sebelum beranjak dari depan wastafel.

Ia duduk di sofa depan sambil memikirkan rencana melarikan dirinya. Bagaimana kalau ia belajar naik sapu dengan kilat hari ini sebelum besok terpaksa mengepak barangnya? Atau bagaimana kalau tidak usah kabur saja—tapi menyamar jadi anak kelas satu dengan ramuan polyjus setelah mentransfigurasi anak itu menjadi keran air di kamar mandi prefek dan mengembalikannya setiap kali memerlukan potongan kuku kaki? Hei! Yang ini lumayan! Bagaimana kalau Hermione mentransfigurasi Lavender dan Parvati menjadi burung hantu sekolah dan memodifikasi memori semua orang? Yah, ide itu lumayan bagus meski—

terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Tanpa menoleh, Hermione tahu siapa orangnya, karena jelas-jelas dia bukan anak yang sudah botak karena rambutnya dipakai sebagai bahan ramuan polyjus dan disembunyikan di lemari sapu.

Di pagi-pagi buta itu, Hermione langsung merasakan emosi negative yang tidak keruan saat melihat Draco keluar dari kamar mandi (yah, si menjijikan itu memang terkadang bangun lebih dulu) dengan pongah. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan setengah basah, sementara jubah mandinya belum terikat dengan benar. Hermione menahan diri untuk tidak memelototi dada bidang Draco.

Inikah yang dicari para wanita berotak tolol di Hogwarts?

Cukup sudah.

Sebidang apapun dada Draco dan sekeren apapun wajahnya (Hermione harus rasional dong. Ia juga mengakui kalau wajah Draco mendapat nilai sembilan dalam skal satu hingga sepuluh), Hermione sudah tak tahan dengan ulah Draco dari ia dilahirkan di muka bumi ini hingga kemarin. Reputasinya dipertaruhkan! Hermione—seorang Pahlawan Perang, sekaligus Penyihir Terpintar pada umurnya, gadis paling alim (masa sih? hermione juga tidak yakin), dan Ketua Murid—bermesraan dengan Malfoy—buaya darat paling menyedihkan seantero jagat, penghancur hati perempuan, Penyihir paling pintar kedua setelah Hermione, dan Ketua Murid—yang menyedihkan itu?

Tentu saja Hermione tak keberatan kalau Draco menggiring gadis-gadis sesuai tanggal lahir atau semacamnya, tapi kalau itu akan menjadi masalah besar yang menyangkut dirinya? Tidak akan! Bagaimana kalau Dracolah yang Hermione transfigurasi menjadi tadah liur Fang—anjing Hagrid yang merupakan produsen liur terbanyak itu?

Rasanya Hermione rela mati daripada berbiacara duluan dengan Draco, tapi kali ini Hermione merasa ia sudah kehilangan cukup banyak nyawa dalam melihat kelakuan Draco yang luar biasa urakan, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk kehilangan-nyawa-satu-lagi-juga-tidak-masalah-toh- aku-masih-punya-banyak dan menunjukannya dengan membuka mulut. "Kau," Hermione menarik napas panjang, "Laki-laki bajingan, brengsek—oh, kau jelas bukan lelaki karena tidak ada manusia yang sebrengsek itu—ciptaan tidak berguna, musang korslet, manusia tanpa otak—tunggu, kau bukan manusia, kau terlalu menjijikan bahkan untuk menjadi dementor!—pencuri kebahagiaan manusia lain, juga—"

Hermione menghentikan ucapannya dengan emosi yang nyaris membunuh Draco dengan kesabaran luar biasa saat melihat Draco yang hanya menatapnya dengan alis terangkat dan tangan di depan dada.

"Kenapa?" balas Draco dengan wajah polos. "Aku tidak salah apa-apa kan? Aku hanya luar biasa gembira, seorang Granger yang mengagumkan mengajakku bicara duluan!"

Hermione bisa merasakan emosi negative yang kian parah dengan kedatangan kupu-kupu di perutnya dan kembali menahan diri untuk tidak melempar Draco ke planet lain. Bagi Hermione, kupu-kupu bukan tanda jatuh cinta, karena jelas ia tidak mungkin _jatuh cinta_ pada seorang_ Malfoy. _Baik itu Draco maupun seluruh keturunannya nanti.

Dan karena ia selalu merasakan ion negative dengan kedatangan kupu-kupu iblis tersebut saat ada Malfoy, ia yakin kupu-kupu berarti kekesalan yang memuncak. Meskipun mereka tidak saling melempar kutukan kematian seperti dulu, tidak ada yang mau mencoba beramah tamah. Walaupun terkadang Draco menggodanya dan Hermione tertawa... masih belum ada hari dimana mereka tidak adu mulut atau bersilat lidah.

Hermione marah dan ingin menangkap basah Malfoy dengan Turpin untuk membuktikan bahwa Ginny tidak bersalah! "Seekor musang pirang di depanku merasa cukup baik untuk berdampingan dengan sahabat seorang Hermione Granger sebelum membuatnya hancur seperti serpihan, ya?"

"Dan seekor berang-berang _menggelikan—_" Draco bergerak santai ke arah Hermione sehingga gadis itu terpaksa mundur ke dinding. "_—_merasa dirinya cukup jenius untuk menjadi arktik dan berpura-pura marah saat sahabatnya disakiti oleh seorang casanova padahal senang luar biasa karena satu lagi saingannya berkurang?"

Di tengah badai kupu-kupu-kebencian yang berterbangan, Hermione masih cukup rasional untuk menjawabnya, "artis, ferret rambut pucat. Bukan arktik. Rasanya aku bisa mengerti perasaan para guru Telaah Muggle melihat murid-murid luar biasa bodoh sepertimu."

"Aku? Mempelajari Telaah Muggle? Mimpimu supaya bisa lebih dekat denganmu ya, Granger?" seringai Draco.

"Menurut arti denotatif, kata 'telaah' memang memiliki arti yang sama dengan mempelajari, Pirang. Jadi, biasakanlah untuk tidak mengatakan 'mempelajari telaah muggle' karena itu berarti mengulang dua kosakata berbeda meskipun berarti sama. benar-benar tidak efektif."

"Belajar untuk tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan, rambut semak! Kau pasti meginginkanku kan, dan memakai alibi kau-benci-Lisa-Turpin-disakiti agar semua orang tidak curiga?" Oh, Draco pasti bercanda. Pasti.

Hermione menjawab tenang sambil nyaris tertawa, "Dalam mimpi non-realistismu, musang albino! Tentu saja tidak. Tidak akan, karena aku—" ucapan Hermione terhenti karena ngeri. "Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Kau harus belajar," dengan suara berbahaya Draco mendekat dan menahan Hermione dengan kedua tangan supaya terjepit antara Draco dan dinding, "untuk membedakan antara musang albino dan seorang casanova yang dapat membuat seorang gadis cantik di depannya meleleh karena ciumannya."

Draco menahan lengannya di sekitar kepala Herione, _memerangkapnya. _Dengan tangan kanannya Draco memegang ujung dagu Hermione, menengadahkannya.

Pose orang yang akan berciuman. Pose yang _seharusnya _menjadi milik sepasang kekasih.

_Eew._

Melihat gelagat mengerikan ini, Hermione membelalak ketakutan sekaligus jijik luar binasa.

Saat menutup mata menghadapi saat mengerikan, ia bisa merasakan bibir Malfoy-keparat-brengsek-dan-entah-apa-julukan-lain nya kian mendekat. Ia bisa merasakan aroma musk dan bunyi nafas Malfoy yang terasa amat sangat dekat. Sedetik sebelum semuanya terjadi, ia bisa merasakan bibirnya nyaris bersentuhan dengan bibir Draco yang berhenti sesaat.

Berdoa meminta pertolongan, ia menyadari tak satupun yang terjadi.

Draco Malfoy melenggang masuk ke kamar lagi sebelum bibir mereka merasakan sensasi itu.

Hell.

Tunggu, tunggu. Kenapa ia malah mengatai hal ini? Bukankah bagus kalau Malfoy _tidak _menciumnya?

* * *

Sial.

Draco bisa merasakan bagaimana tubuhnya kecewa karena tidak sempat mencicipi sedikit dari sensasi menyenangkan bibir Sang Hermione Granger.

Menyenangkan?

Tentu saja. Hanya lelaki buta tak berperasaan yang tidak menganggap Hermione Granger gadis menarik_—_ralat, lelakin buta tak berperasaan pun akan tertarik karena gadis itu memiliki wangi luar biasa menarik.

Tapi, berhubung Draco tidak buta, berperasaan, dan memiliki penciuman yang bagus, jelas ia bisa menyebutkan semua kecantikkan fisik Granger-minta-digigit-buku-monster itu. Cantik, jenius, menggoda…

Matanya cemerlang dan jernih luar biasa meskipun telah menghabiskan nyaris semua buku perpustakaan. Hidungnya mancung, wajahnya menampakan rona kemerahan, dan wangi tubuhnya yang menarik. Tentu saja, bibirnya yang merah namun pedas dan selalu mengucapkan kata-kata cerdas yang membuat lawan debatnya kehabisan kata-kata.

Semenjak ia tahu kalau bibir-tempel-bibir memiliki sensasi menyenangkan, ia sudah amat-sangat-ingin-sekali mencicipi bibir itu. Mengecupnya pelan dan dalam. Merasakannya sepenuh hati.

Oke, sekarang Draco terdengar seperti cowok mesum yang memangsa gadis polos semacam Hermione Granger.

Masalahnya, gadis itu sama sekali tidak polos_—_malah ia memiliki kecerdikan ala Slytherin. Melihat permainan kata-kata yang diucapkannya dan keberaniannya menghadapi Draco dalam posisi 'membahayakan' seperti tadi—Hogwarts patut menyediakan asrama Slithffindor, yang berisi anak-anak pemberani dan licik. Tapi, rasanya lucu sekali melihat wajah ketakutan Granger sebelum bibir mereka bertemu, sehingga Draco malah lebih ingin tertawa alih-alih menciumnya.

Dan menyesali hal itu. Ia bisa merasakan gejolak aneh di perutnya, menandakan protes mungkin.

Sayangnya, gadis itu kelahiran Muggle. Dia Gryffindor, dia adalah pihak yang nyaris membunuh Draco.

Kasus yang aneh sekali dalam kehidupan casanova malang seperti dirinya. Casanova yang sebenarnya seharusnya merebut ciuman pertama seorang gadis hanya karena dia terlihat imut_—_tapi ia malah memikirkan bagaimana perangai gadis itu, bagaimana perasaan gadis ketakutan itu…

Jadi sepertinya, ia hanyalah Cassanova pemula yang membutuhkan banyak bantuan dari pendahulu para klan Malfoy yang berprofesi sebagai Cassanova sukses.

Granger. Cantik, jenius, menggoda, menyebalkan, keras kepala, kelahiran Muggle, Gryffindor, berjiwa penyelamat, menyenangi McGonagall, teman baik Potter dan Weasley (yang jelas-jelas barbar).

Kenapa sih segala sesuatu tidak dapat berjalan seperti yang seharusnya?

* * *

"Err... Gin?" panggil Hermione saat mereka berjalan keluar Aula Besar.

"Ya?"

"Apakah... umm.. ka-kau mendapatkan, eh... kabar burukku—maksudku... aduh!—kabar buruk ten-tentang, err... aku?" tanya Hermione gugup. Siapa tahu Lavender belum menyebarkannya pada siapa-siapa, jadi sebelum gadis Weasley yang cerdas ini curiga, ia akan menutupinya sebisa mungkin.

"Kabar buruk, katamu?" tanya Ginny. "Tidak. Atau, eh.. iya!"

Oh, sialan. SIALAN. Ginny sudah tahu, Ginny sudah tahu... atau belum? Kalau Ginny sudah tahu ia tidak mungkin mau bicara dengan Hermione, kan? "Maksudmu?"

"Tentang kau secara langsung sih tidak, tapi tentang partner kerjamu, ya."

Hermione belum bisa bernapas lega. Bagaimanapun yang dicurigai ia dan psikopat-berdarah-dingin itu kan? Ginny menjawab lagi, "Ia belum dihukum oleh McGonagall. Padahal seharusnya hukuman yang setimpal adalah pengurungan di sarang Thestral dengan tubuh sudah dikuliti."

Hermione bernapas lega. Baru kali ini ia senang kalau Malfoy tidak dihukum.

"Kok kau malah nyengir sih, Mione?"

"Oh, setidaknya malam ini aku punya pasangan patroli karena rencananya kami akan berpatroli ke Kamar Rahasia malam ini!" seru Hermione senang.

"Kamar Rahasia? Berdua?" mata Ginny membelalak. "Oh, tunggu, ada maksud lain. Kamar rahasia... tempat gelap... berdua... kalian memakai alibi berpatroli sebagai alasan, kan?"

"Hah?"

"Kamar Rahasia pasti akan meledak saking panasnya aktivitas kalian di lantai dingin itu!"

Aduh, salah ngomong lagi, deh."Tentu tidak, Gin!"

* * *

Hermione terbangun dan dapat merasakan ion negative memancar ke seluruh perpustakaan. Sial, ia tertidur di perpustakaan saat membaca _Menyingkap Imajinasi Atas Ilusi berdasarkan Halusinasi._

Dan tiba-tiba benaknya terisi kembali oleh kejadian semalam dan tadi pagi.

Bagaimana ia dituduh sehabis bercinta dengan Draco Malfoy. Bagaimana tubuh Draco yang tegap dan kekar menghimpitnya, dan bibir mereka yang nyaris bersentuhan. Meskipun Hermione sudah tahu bahwa Parvati dan Lavender tidak menyebarkannya, tetap saja kesal. Siapa sih yang suka dituduh bermesraan dengan sembarang orang?

Ugh. Rasanya Hermione rela menghadapi Azkaban dan para Dementornya setelah membunuh Draco Lucius Malfoy!

Crap. Sejak kapan Hermione tahu nama lengkap psikopat-albino tersebut?

Hermione melihat jam_—_pukul 4.35.

Astaga, Hogsmeade! Hari ini ada kunjungan ke Hogsmeade untuk menemani anak kelas tiga sampai lima! Dan Prefek kelas enam serta Ketua Murid harus menemaninya meskiput pasukan Pangean-Kuku-jelek itu telah binasa semua! Bagaimana bisa lupa, sih? Padahal ia Ketua Murid kan?

Hermione segera berlari pergi setelah mengucapkan salam terburu-burunya pada Madam Pomfrey yang sedang dirayu oleh Argus Filch. Entah darimana didapatnya kata-kata sok manis dari buku roman picisan muggle tersebut.

Ditinggal oleh Harry, Ron dan Ginny, Hermione terpaksa berjalan di belakang murid-murid kelas lima Slytherin di Hogsmeade sebelum kerumunan mereda karena para siswa-siswi memasuki tempat yang berbeda-beda. Mau tak mau ia jadi mendengar pembiacraan tidak-bermoral-apalagi-beretika ala mereka.

"Ya, dia memang luar biasa," kata gadis berambut pirang ikal. "Ciumannya dahsyat sekali."

Astaga, tolong jangan membicarakan hal sensitif ini. Tidak mengertikah mereka kalau seseorang di belakang mereka baru mengalami sindrom-ciuman-tidak-jadi yang dilakukan oleh buaya darat berlidah berduri tersebut? Oh, julukan entah keberapa milik oknum tak berperasaan ini membuat hermione ingat pada Lidah Buaya, salah satu bahan terpenting dalam farmasi ortodentis milik ayahnya.

"Padaku juga," kata gadis lain bermata biru indigo. "Ia menciumku dengan—astaga, ia menginginkanku. Aku yakin itu."

Gadis dengan muka panjang mencibir dengan keras. "Menginginkanmu? Mimpi. Ia mencintaiku. Ia berkata sendiri."

"Ia berkata sendiri padamu sehari sebelum meninggalkanmu!" cemooh gadis bermata biru indigo.

"Jadi?!"

Hermione nyaris meledak dalam tawa. Itu pasti Draco. Bukan cuma dia yang korban—bukan cuma dia yang nyaris menjadi korban! Kedua gadis yang memperebutkan cinta yang entah-ada-atau-tidak itu mulai bertengkar.

"Terserah kalian," tukas gadis pirang tadi. "Pokoknya ciumannya ekstra memabukkan. Dan dia melakukannya pada setiap gadis, jadi tutup mulut kalian."

"Setiap gadis?" pekik gadis bermuka panjang. "Astaga, aku tidak yakin ia berhasil mencium si Granger itu. Gadis itu bahkan belum pernah berciuman!"

Merlin, sudah pernah berciuman, tentu saja! Hermione memang menyerahkan ciuman pertamanya pada Viktor krum—dan kemudian sering sekali berciuman dengan Ron.

"Jangan tertipu," sergah gadis-pirang-provokator. "Ia memang terlihat alim, tapi siapa yang tau apa yang mereka lakukan di asramanya? Mereka memiliki banyak kesempatan!"

Mood ingin-tertawa-tanpa-henti-sampai-mati berubah jadi marah besar. Oke, setelah mendapat konfirmasi oleh Ginny, Hermione yakin berita itu masih aman terkunci di mulut biang gosip itu. Tapi, Hermione—penyihir paling pintar pada zamannya, Pahlawan Perang, dan salah satu gadis yang cukup alim untuk selalu tidur si kamarnya sendiri—dirusah reputasinya oleh seorang Malfoy—buaya darat kelas kakap, penyihir terpintar kedua setelah hermione, dan salah satu murid paling 'bandel' di kastil? Tidak usah deh. Hermione menyingkir sebelum meledak seperti sepasukan Skrewt-Ujung-Meletup.

Hermione berjalan di bagian kiri menjauhi gadis-tukang-gosip, sambil mengguman. "Bercinta dengan Malfoy? Demi seluruh jari yang ada di tangan Kappa! Itu tidak mungkin! Dan ciuman memabukkan musang? Aku bahkan yakin ia tidak bisa mencium!"

Aroma musk yang bercampur dengan aroma khas lelaki menjadi sanget kental. Hermione merinding dan merasakan seseorang di belakangnya…"Mau bukti, Granger?" seringai Draco sambil memandang Hermione dari atas sampai bawah berulang kali dengan menggoda, seakan mengajak Hermione untuk benar-benar melakukannya.

Meskipun dulu si Malfoy ini sering menggodanya, hal itu hanya sebatas kata-kata ("Mau meraakan sendiri kokohnya tubuhku, Granger?" "Kau bisa 'tidur' di kamarku, tentu saja!") dan bukan kerlingan nakal serta peristiwa nyaris-dicium.

"Kau selalu datang seperti hantu." Hermione melotot jengah pada Draco (yang menyeringai) dengan pelototan tajamnya yang tersohor—sebelum datanglah kombinasi paling mematikan sedunia.

Lavender dan Parvati berkata bersamaan. "Tertangkap basah."

* * *

"Astaga, itu tidak benar!" seru Hermione saat mereka berkeliaran di jalan-jalan Hogsmeade.

"Tapi kami tidak bodoh Hermione!" balas Parvati. "Ia menatapmu dari atas ke bawah dengan _lapar_—"

"… dengan pandangan seperti mari-kita-lakukan-lagi-malam-ini."

Hermione menatap mereka dengan horror.

"Lagi? Sekalipun belum pernah!"

"Kami punya bukti—"

"—dan akan menyimpannya baik-baik."

Hermione berterimakasih, namun tetap ngotot meluruskan berita sebenarnya.

Dan semua bantahan Hermione selalu berhasil dipatahkan oleh kedua biang gossip Hogwarts itu.

* * *

Beberapa hari belakangan, Hermione selalu terbangun dengan mimpi buruk. Melihat jam di samping tempat tidur, Hermione menguap dan merutuki cermin cerewet yang menyuruhnya tidur lagi.

Cukup pagi untuk berjalan-jalan di hari Sabtu—tapi mungkin ia akan pergi ke pondok Hagrid bersama sepasang-kasih-yang-bersatu-kembali dan Ronald Weasley.

Merasa terlalu malu untuk bertemu dengan Draco Malfoy, Hermione segera berpakaian dan berdoa agar tidak perlu bertemu dengan Draco seharian ini.

Gadis itu memakai V-neck perak dan blazer putih, serta skinny jeans. Cukup. Mereka hanya ke Pondok Hagrid, jadi busana itu santai kan? Tentunya itu cukup hanya untuk ke rumah Hagrid kan?

Kembali ke dunia nyata, Hermione, siapa juga yang memerhatikan ini?

Kamar Draco masih tertutup. Bagus. Sepertinya lelaki brengsek itu mati waktu tidur.

Jadi, Hermione keluar untuk sarapan, sebelum sempat terpergok Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Draco tidak tahu siapa yang meng-imperius-nya sehingga ia rela datang ke Aula Besar pagi-pagi buta.

Buka pagi-pagi buta juga sebenarnya, karena sekarang pukul 7.15.

Draco memandang asrama lain dengan pandang meremehkan—mulai dari Hufflepuff yang goblok, Ravenclaw yang sok pintar, serta Gryffindor kebanggaan para guru—semua asrama pengidola Harry si-kepala-codet Potter.

Yeah, Draco sudah sempat mencium Ginny Weasley sebagai tanda kebenciannya pada Potter. Sekarang, kebencian itu bukan karena pihak Pelahap Maut dan Order of Phoenix lagi. Lebih karena dendam lama. Ya, meskipun Potter sudah menyelamatkannya, ia melakukannya sebagai _kewajiban. _Seperti untuk semakin mengangkat nama baiknya begitu. Dan, si Santo itu juga tidak menunjukkan sikap berteman pada Draco.

Oke, Draco akui. Gadis Weasley itu memang tidak buruk-buruk amat, tapi tetap saja terlalu miskin dan mirip Weasel untuk bersanding dengan Malfoy. Lagipula itu bekas si codet Potter itu kan?

Tapi ini lain. Ini Granger, gadis yang nyaris tidak pernah dipengaruhi emosinya oleh cowok. Meskipun Draco yakin Hermione cewek normal yang menyukai lelaki karena sudah membuktikannya (dengan kata-kata seperti "Kau menyuruh aku banyak makan...pasti karena ingin 'stamina'-ku bertambah, kan?" yang disambut muka memerah ala kepiting rebus diberi saus tomat Hermione), gadis itu tidak pernah tersedu-sedu karena cowok.

Selama inipun, mereka bisa bekerja sama menjadi rekan (bukan teman, bukan rival, apalagi _pasangan_) sebelum beberapa hari belakangan. Hermione tidak pernah peduli aktivitas Draco dengan gadis-gadis, sebelum ini. Sebelum ia kembali mengeluarkan tatapan benci (bukan kesal atau jengkel seperti biasanya). Sebelum Draco nyaris menyentuh bibir Hermione.

Draco duduk di meja Slytherin—bersama Theodore Nott dan Blaise Zabini—salah satu manusia brengsek lain yang sudah pernah ada. Mereka sedang membicarakan tentang cewek-cewek cantuik yang sayangnya merupakan darah lumpur.

Soal itu, Draco tidak heran. Kenapa sih mereka diciptakan sebagai kelahiran Muggle? Manusia bermutu namun kelahiran seperti Hermione Granger, tentu saja lebih diinginkan orang-orang dibandingkan Pansy Parkinson yang sok cantik namun darah murni kan?

Draco mengakui Hermione bermutu, bukan berarti menyukainya.

Piring-piring terisi secara misterius. Draco mengambilnya dengan ogah-ogahan, dan makan dengan tidak berselera. Sebenarnya, tujuannya datang ke sini lebih awal untuk menghundari_nya. _

"Gila, aku tidak mengerti kenapa Hogwarts menyediakan makanan seperti ini," gerutu Theo.

Draco memutar bola mata. "Apa sih hal yang disediakan Hogwarts dengan cukup baik? Bahkan guru-gurunya berpakaian seperti peri rumah!"

"Apakah dia tertular, mate?" tanya Blaise pada Theo.

"Kelihatannya iya," sahut Theo. "Tapi mungkin tidak. Gadis itu pembela peri rumah kan?"

"Tapi ia terlihat seperti tertular!" Blaise ngotot.

"Para peri rumahku? Jelas tidak," dengus Draco.

"Bukan, mate, jangan tolol dong," seringai Theo. "Kau pasti tertular gadis itu kan?" Pansy Parkinson duduk di sebelah Theo setelah memberi kecupan singkat pada Draco yang membuat Draco mengernyit jijik.

"Pansy Parkinson?" tanya Draco sarkastik. "Memang. Aku membawa peralatan make-up kemanapun aku pergi di dalam tasku! Dia menulariku dari ciuman, tahu?"

"OH!" Blaise terlonjak. "Kau sudah menciumnya, mate? Apa rasanya, bibairnya yang menarik itu? Pasti kau yang meleleh, ya kan Drake?"

"Kau melihat sendiri aku mencium Pansy Parkinson di ruang rekreasi Slytherin kan?" balas Draco. "Itu sama sekali tidak luar biasa!"

"Tentu saja bukan, mate!" Theo mengacak rambut frustasi. "Gadis itu. Dia menularimu kan? Kalian telah berciuman kan? Di asramamu? Atau malah lebih?"

"Jangan ngomong penuh teka-teki," sahut Draco. Berpura-pura tidak tahu adalah salah satu hal terbaik meskipun ia sudah tahu. Begitu cara main Slytherin. "Tidak ada gadis yang bisa masuk ke asramaku kecuali si kelahiran-Muggle itu!"

"Oh, rumah yang ideal buat pasangan baru seperti kalian," gurau Blaise.

"Salah satu perubahanmu tuh. Kau tidak menggunakan kata darah-lumpur. Pasti karena kau telah mencium Granger itu kan?" lanjut Theo. "Malah aku curiga kalian melakukan lebih, mate!"

Pikiran Draco melayang ke kejadian pagi itu. "Aku menghindari mendekati kelahiran Muggle, dan aku tidak memanggilnya sebagai darah lumpur karena status darah telah dihapus, kau tahu."

"Yeah, dan kau akan mulai membela peri rumah seperti dia, begitu?" tanya Blaise, kepalanya menoleh ke arah Gryffindor. Draco ikut menoleh. Gadis itu datang. Ia terlihat menoleh ke sekeliling meja Slytherin sebelum matanya bertabrakan dengan tatapn Draco.

Pipinya merona. Alih-alih tersenyum kecil seperti yang dilakukan gadis-gadis lain yang Draco perlakukan seenak jidat, ia malah membuang muka. Arogan yang menyamai The Slytherins.

"Kau benar-benar menciumnya kan?" tuntut Blaise sambil nyengir. "Wajahnya merona saat melihatmu!"

"Tidak," gerutu Draco. "Sekarang bicara dengan benar, siapa yang kau maksud dengan gadis-yang-menulariku."

"Oke, tapi jawab dulu pertanyaan kami," seringai Theo. "Dia cantik kan? Kau mengakui kalau ia cantik?"

"Siapa?"

"Gadis yang melihat ke sini beberapa detik yang lalu dan _merona_ begitu bertemu pandang denganmu." lanjut Blaise.

"Granger? Ya, dia cantik namun dia Gryffindor, dan nyaris membunuhku." _Dan membuatku panas-dingin,_ pikir Draco.

"Tak masalah," sela Blaise. "Kau mencium gadis Weasley itu. Kau tidak keberatan mencium Gryffindor, mate. Kau keberatan mencium Granger karena ia anggota Golden Trio? Kau malah jadi tidak seperti Draco yang kukenal. Bahkan aku yakin kau akan mencium Harry Potter kalau ia perempuan, untuk merebut ciuman pertama setiap gadis kan?"

"Jangan ikut-ikutan menjadi menjijikan." Hanya itu komentar Draco. Kenapa ya? Kenapa draco tidak mencium Granger dan memperlakukannya sesuka hati seperti gads lain?

Karena Draco ingin hal yang ia lakukan juga diinginkan oleh Hermione kah?

"Tapi kau tertarik padanya kan?" tuntut Theo.

"Jelas tidak," Draco berusaha mengacuhkan pikirannya yang kemana-mana. "Dan siapa yang menulariku, mate?"

"Partner Ketua Muridmu. Kau mengadaptasi kebiasaanya atau memang itulah yang harus dilakukan para ketua murid?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Draco berdiri dengan tiba-tiba.

"Tenang, Drake, tenang!" Blaise agak panik. Draco kembali duduk. "Kau semakin mirip dengan Hermione Granger, tahu?" Blaise memandang meja Gryffindor, matanya bersinar-sinar. "Kau ketularan, mate! Kami tinggal menunggu kau membela peri rumah dan menginap ke perpustakaan tiap malam."

"Kau memutar bola mata, cepat marah, dan sering melamun," sambung Theo dengan nada mengejek. "Oh, aku mengerti mengapa gadis-gadis menyukai para Malfoy."

"Oh, diam kalian," gerutu Draco. "Aku tidak melakukannya, oke? Kalian berkata seakan-akan aku baru mengungumkan di depan muka Rita Sketeer kalau aku akan melakukan Operasi Ganti Kelamin."

"Kau pasti akan jelek banget," Theo memukul lengan Draco main-main. "Tapi kami juga Slytherin, Drake. Kalau kau pikir kau bisa menipu kami, nol besar. Salah."

"Drake, kami bisa melihatnya," kata Blaise pelan. "Kau memandang ke meja Gryffindor dan ke pintu. Kau tidak nafsu makan, sering melamun. Kau tidak menggiring gadis-gadis untuk diciumi lagi. Kau selalu pulang cepat ke asramamu. Apa yang dilakukan Granger kepadamu, mate? Atau… kau yang melakukan sesuatu kepadanya?"

Tidak. tentu tidak. Kalau sesuatu kulakukan s=kepadanya, itu berarti memperlakukannya sama seperti gadis lain.

"Kau terlibat secara emosional dengan Granger." Draco melongo dengan pandangan yang sangat-bukan-Malfoy. Theo mengguncang bahu Draco. "Mate, bangun dong. Pernah tidak sih, kau memikirkan kemungkinan kau jatuh cinta kepadanya?"

Draco tersedak jus labu kuning.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Edisi Hermione jalan-jalan di Hogsmeade setelah bangun pagi yang tadi di chap selanjutnya, ya? Berhubung ideku dan mood untuk berduaan dengan laptop antara ada dan tiada, jadwal update chapter amat sangat ngaco. Banyak ide pun bakalan susah karena aku nggak bisa memproduksi satu chapter dengan kecepatan menyamai protozoa membelah diri.

Curhat bentar; aku sama sekali nggak nyangka kalau ada yang mau review! Makasih banyak semuanya! Yang punya account di sudah kubalas reviewnya (aku nggak begitu ngerti tentang jangka waktu pengiriman PM, jadi maaf sungguh sangat kalau ada yang nggak nyampe! m(_ _)m ), sementara yang bukan akan kubales di bawah secara menyeluruh di bawah, karena aku agak bingung dengan membalas satu satu.

Review corner: Makasih banyak buat yang udah review! Aku tersanjung banget lho. Apalagi adayang suka gaya nulisku... itu vitamin banget buat aku. Untuk yang minta update cepet, aku usahain ya, karena tanganku masih belum bisa ngetik dengan kecepatan cahaya'-' Maaf kalo chap ini kependekan (ideku selalu muncul dan aku nggak tau cara nulisinnya-_-) dan penuh typo atau malah susah dimengerti ya, guys! Ada lanjutannya kok, tenang... Review terus ya^^

Seperti biasa (padahal baru satu chapter) untuk kutukan, kemarahan terpendam, kritik, saran dan (kalo ada) pujian, bisa dialurkan dengan mengklik tombol 'Review' dibawah ini. Berhubung kita hidup di zaman demokrasi yang memperbolehkan kita mengemukakan pendapat seperti yang tersurat pada Undang Undang Dasar 1924 pasal 28 E... #halah #dibanting... pokoknya intinya, review aja supaya unek-unek nggak dipendem jadi jerawat.

Selena^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Semua orang tahu kalau Harry Potter milik Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Saya hanya memberi skenario 'bagaimana-seandainya' yang berkembang menjadi suatu cerita.

**Rated: **T semi M. (little bit Lemon here xD)

**Warning: **Agak klise dan menye-menye. Dengan Draco Malfoy yang OOC kronis dan Anthony Goldstein yang digambarkan sebagai darah murni (saya nggak tahu kebenarannya) yang setara dengan Draco.

* * *

Raga Hermione dalam Pondok Hagrid, tapi pikirannya berkelana entah ke mana.

Hermione harap, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa ia melamun.

Sayangnya ia salah.

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Ron saat mereka duduk melingkari meja di Pondok Hagrid. Meskipun bernada tinggi, semua orang bisa melihat Ron mengelus lembut pundak Hermione—disambut tatapan penuh arti manusia-manusia lain yang ada di sana. "Pandanganmu kosong terus dari tadi. Taruhan kau tidak mendengar tawaran Hagrid tentang kue bolu." Dengan prihatin Ron menatap Hermione.

Hermione gelagapan. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya… banyak pikiran." Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja buaya darat paling kejam di Hogwarts nyaris menciumku, dan menggodaku, sementara dua biang-gosip yang paling hobi mencari informasi berpikir kalau aku sang Ketua Murid yang anti-Pelanggaran-Peraturan melanggar jam malam di kelas kosong demi bermesraan dengan oknum kejam tadi. Bukan masalah besar, Hermione berkata sarkas dalam hati.

"Menjadi ketua murid memang sulit," sahut Ginny. "Harry hanya mengepalai enam anak dan nyaris gila karenanya."

Hubungan keduanya memang sudah membaik lagi. Hermione lega melihatnya. Selama seminggu mereka saling tidak berbicara, dan jelas itu menjadi gosip seluruh Hogwarts. Sebagai sahabat mereka berdua, Hermione dan Ron mendapat interogasi tentang itu—dari lelaki yang mengincar Ginny hingga penggemar fanatik The Boy Who Lived yang menunggu-nunggu kabar ini.

Omong-omong tentang nyaris gila, Hermione dan Ron juga nyaris gila ditanya-tanyai dengan brutal begitu. Apalagi sebelumnya berita tentang putusnya mereka menyebar ke seantero Britania berkat ulah Rita Sketeer. Menurut versinya, Hermione memutuskan Ron karena masih terlalu syok menerima kabar kematian si Pesek, karena sebetulnya Hermione menjalin kasih dengan si Pesek.

Berkencan dengan Voldemort?

Demi Godric, Salazar, Rowena dan Helga sekalian, mati saja.

Hagrid menghidangkan kue bolu yang berwarna-warni dan berkilauan. Keempat Gryffindor mengambil makanan itu dan memakannya dengan (pura-pura) antusias. "Ini, makanlah. Aku yang buat, dari usus cacing flober, upil Troll dan kencing Norberta—" Hagrid tertawa melihat muka keempat sahabat itu memerah berusaha tidak muntah karena bolu yang terlanjur bersarang di dalam mulut, "—bercanda. Aku buat dari bahan biasa kok."

Seperti biasa, bolu Hagrid sekeras batu. Gulalinya selengket semen, dan susunya agak tengik.

"Nah, anak-anak, bukannya aku mau usir pergilah ke Three Broomstick, minum butterbeer hangat atau apa. Aku terlalu tua untuk dikunjungi pada hari Sabtu kalian yang berharga. Mungkin kalian bisa lakukan kencan ganda—" Hagrid memandang penuh arti pada Ron dan Hermione. "—kalau mau."

Mereka mengangguk, meletakkan cangkir mereka dan keluar setelah berpamitan dengan Harry dan Ginny yang cengengesan.

"Double date, eh?" gurau Harry. "Kenapa tidak? Mau sekalian pesan tempat untuk valentine juga boleh."

"Dengar-dengar dekorasi Madam Pudifoot's saat valentine benar-benar bagus—maksudku, memadai—untuk hal-hal seperti itu!" Ginny tertawa.

"Hal-hal seperti itu?"tanya Ron seperti anak kelas satu.

"Oh, dasar Ronald Bilius Weasley, selalu tidak mengerti," Ginny memutar bola mata. "Kau tahulah, mistletoe dimana-mana yang membuat orang tidak akan penasaran kalau melihat bibir _kalian, _membengkak merah dan membuat lorong kosong sihiran untuk berduaan."

Harry malang sekali punya calon istri sefrontal ini, pikir Ron jengkel.

"Yeah, dan kamar tentu saja," Harry menatap Ginny yang merona merah. "_Kamar, _Gin. Kamar. Ingat sesuatu tentang kamar?"

Muka Ginny lebih merah daripada panji-panji Gryffindor. "Tentu saja. Kamar tidurku di The Burrow.. kau memujinya kan?"

"Bloody hell, Ginevra Weasley!" Ron memekik. "KAU MEMBIARKAN HARRY MASUK KE KAMARMU SEMENTARA AKU MELIHAT DEKORASINYA SAJA TIDAK BOLEH!"

Harry sedang dalam mood untuk menggoda Ginny tentunya. "Kau akan puyeng dengan lilin-lilin aromatherapy dan kelopak-kelopak mawar yang bertebaran di kasur."

"HARRY!" jerit Ginny jengah.

Hermione memutar bola mata. Karma Gin, karma, pikirnya geli. Kau menggodaku dengan Malfoy dan kau dipermalukan.

"Oh, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau memuji dekorasi kamar seperti itu," kata Ron _telmi._

"Aku memuji 'dekorasi' sang pemilik kamar Ron," astaga, pikir Hermione. Sejak kapan Harry jadi seperti ini sih?

"HARRY POTTER, STOP MENYEBARKAN DETAIL-DETAIL APA YANG TERJADI DI KAMARKU SAAT MALAM NATAL!" Ginny merona malu. "Maksudku, Ron. Di sana banyak tempat bermesraan dari tingkat rendah sampai ekstra privasi, hal-hal yang divbicarakan Harry tadi. Jadi jika aku dan Harry melakukan tindakan _apapun_, kalian tidak akan merasa jengah karena kalian juga melakukannya!"

Oke, ini frontal sekali.

Ron kelihatan agak canggung.

"Harry, kau tau sendiri," tukas Hermione. Mukanya merah, sementara Ron mendadak tertarik pada rumput yang bergoyang. "Aku dan Ron… kami tidak pacaran lagi," tandasnya.

Ron nampak agak terluka.

Ya, Ron dan Hermione memang sempat berpacaran beberapa bulan lalu, saat perang besar. Harry berkali-kali menemukan mereka sedang bermesraan saat pencarian Horcrux. Namun, terlalu banyak ketidakcocokan, begitu kata mereka—begitu kata Hermione, tepatnya. Sementara Harry dan Ginny yakin Ron masih sedikit menyayangi Hermione, walaupun mereka pernah menemukan Ron _berciuman _dengan Luna Lovegood.

"Jangan membahas soal itu," Ginny melihat muka kakaknya memerah. "Ayo bersenang-senang dan nikmatilah hari ini."

Bergandengan tangan (Harry menggandeng Ginny, sementara Ron menggandeng Hermione dengan canggung karena Harry dan Ginny mengerling-memaksa mereka dengan jail. Hermione memutar bola mata), mereka menikmati hari yang damai.

Damai. Tenang.

Tanpa Voldemort. Hermione menarik nafas, menikmati kebebasan yang ada.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, beruntung sekali Harry bisa menang melawan Voldemort. Beruntung sekali Dobby datang saat Bellatrix menyiksanya. Beruntung, beruntung, beruntung. Beruntung sekali Ron (yang sekarang sedang memandang canggung ke sepatunya sendiri), datang di saat yang tepat. Beruntung Narcissa mau membela Harry dan beruntung Ginny, Luna, dan Neville selamat di tahun mengerikan saat Trio Emas pergi menantang maut.

Hermione tidak begitu pengerti kenapa Penantang-Maut seperti dirinya langsung tak berkutik di hadapan Pangeran Slytherin (tak berkutik versi Hermione tentu saja. Tak berkutik bukan tidak bisa menyelamatkan diri namun tak berkutik versinya ialah tidak bisa menunjukkan keahlian dan selalu menang.).

Diiringi tatapan hormat orang-orang yang lewat, mereka menikmati keberuntungan mereka.

Hogsmeade. Merasa terlalu malas untuk ke Zonko, mereka mampir ke Honeydukes. Mereka berkeliling di tempat rasa-rasa-aneh dan menyusun rencana hukuman kematian Draco. "Kerumunan kecoak boleh juga," seringai Harry. "Kita taruh ke piring makan malam Malfoy dan ia takkan pernah tahu. Mungkin ia bisa terkena diare atau apa."

Hermione menegang. Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

Ron dan Ginny tidak begitu mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan diare—saudaranya diary mungkin—tapi tidak begitu peduli. Tertawa dan memandang Hermione, disusul pandangan kenapa-kau-tidak-tertawa.

Hermione memaksakan tawa, "Tentu akan lucu sekali. Atau kita celupkan saja permen rasa darah dalam jus labunya sekalian?"

Ginny tampak sedikit curiga, tapi Harry berkata, "Merlin, Mione! Ketua Murid macam apa kau? Seharusnya kau cemas melihat partnermu sakit!"

Ya, aku cemas. Ya. Mata Hermione berkata begitu—tanpa sang empunya sadar dan tahu mengapa. "Err, sedikit. Tidak ada yang mau berpatroli keliling Hogwarts sendirian kan?"

Apakah nyaris berciuman dengan Draco Malfoy membuatnya jago berbohong?

Lidah ular menular, rupanya.

Mereka keluar Honeydukes dengan tangan penuh kantong permen dan rencana-hukuman-kematian-Malfoy yang semakin lama semakin tidak bisa dimengerti. Ginny bahkan mengusulkan untuk mentransfigurasi Draco menjadi sendok dan meminta peri rumah menyimpannya di laci perkakas perak.

"Three Broomstick terdengar bagus," kata Ron setelah membekap mulut Ginny yang mulai ngoceh tentang mengunci Draco di kamar mandi ketua murid selamanya. "Oh, pikir sedikit dong Gin, kita tidak mungkin membiarkan Hermione mandi _bersama _seorang Malfoy kan?"

Hermione menggelengkan kepala ngeri, sekaligus untuk mengusir imajinasi liarnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Ron, santai sedikit dong," Ginny berjalan dengan ceria dengan tangan dalam genggaman Harry. "Lagipula Hermione pasti menyukainya, ya kan? Dia kelihatan stress akhir-akhir ini."

Hermione melotot. "Pikir waras, Gin, tentu saja aku sangat menghargai usahamu membujukku untuk mandi dengan Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Katanya, bersamaan dengan datangnya segerombolan anak tingkat enam atau tujuh.

Mereka duduk di meja kosong di tengah ruangan setelah Harry memberi kode tentang empat-butterbeer-hangat. "Demi ingus Godric, Hermione! Kau memikirkan dengan serius tentang mandi dengan Malfoy?" Ginny memandang Hermione pura-pura serius.

Harry ikut memandang gadis berambut coklat ikal itu. "Kau sensitif sekali dengan kata-kata yang ada hubungannya dengan pirang idiot itu. Maksud Ginny kau menyukai butterbeer hangat, bukan mandi dengan Malfoy."

Oh. Hermione merasakan wajahnya panas. "Kau juga akan sensitif kalau harus menghadapinya sepanjang waktu seakan-akan aku adalah pelayannya—"

"Di tempat tidur maksudmu?" goda Ginny. "Bercanda. Aku mengerti perasaanmu."

Hell. Apakah terganggu-karena-MAlfoy sudah menjadi kewajibannya?

"Bagaimana sih, ia terlahir sebegitu jahatnya?" tanya Ron frustrasi. "Menggiring gadis-gadis begitu—ya ampun, Mione. Aku bersyukur ia belum menyentuhmu!"

Harry dan Ginny bertukar pandang benar-kan-seharusnya-mereka-kembali-berkencan. Ron kembali merepet, "Ia benar-benar belum menyentuhmu barang sehelai rambut pun kan? Tentu saja belum, ya, kan?"

Nyaris, sebenarnya. "Kami selalu lempar kutukan setiap hari, tahu?" dengus Hermione. Bohong lagi.

Seharusnya topi seleksi menempatkannya di Slytherin. Tidak jadi deh, di asrama itu ada Draco Malfoy.

Demi kuku hitam Voldemort! Kanapa semua hal berhubungan dengan si keparat itu?

"Tapi dia memang keterlaluan," angguk Harry. "Apa sih untungnya menyakiti hati para penggemarnya? Bukannya mau menyombong, aku punya banyak penggemar dan cukup puas dengan satu gadis saja."

"Puas?" tanya Hermione.

"Yup. Aku puas memandang rambutnya yang merah jadi tidak perlu mengerling ke arah gadis-gadis lain seperti Malfoy. Aku puas dengan tabiatnya sehingga tidak perlu berganti-ganti cewek secepat Malfoy berganti cewek. Aku puas dengan dirinya, semuanya, tidak seperti Malfoy."

KENAPA HARUS MALFOY?

"Kalau begini caranya, malah kau yang sensitif dengan Malfoy," gerutu Ron. Bagus Ron, pikir Hermione. "Kenapa sih kau selalu membandingkan dirimu dengan Malfoy? Kau kan suah menjadi Harry Potter Pahlawan-Perang. Anak-Laki-Laki-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup, malah sudah berubah jadi Anak-Laki-Laki-yang-Pasti-Akan-Hidup karena tak ada yang berani membunuhmu."

"Kenapa kau jadi ikut sarkas sih?" balas Harry memukul lengan Ron main-main.

"Tertular Snape dan Malfoy," tukas Hermione. Harry dan Ginny kembali bertukar pandang tuh-kan-Mione-kau-tahu-apa-yang-terjadi-pada-Ron. "Kenapa kita jadi membiacarakan Malfoy, coba kutanya?"

Wajah Ginny memerah menahan tawa. "Karena dia terlahir brengsek, kau tahu itu. Bahkan ia hampir mencium Luna!"

Butterbeer mereka nyaris tersembur saat menahan tawa. Ron tersedak, entah karena ingin tertawa atau panik karena ia juga pernah mencium Luna. "Astaga, aku tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi Luna. Pasti kacau balau! Mungkin Luna akan mengumpat-ngumpat Nargles yang masuk ke telinganya dan berusaha berbicara tentang Blibering Humdinger saat bersilat lidah dalam arti harfiah!"

"Itukah reaksi Luna saat kau menciumnya?" gurau Harry.

"Aku tidak pernah mencium Luna," elak Ron.

"Ya, kau pernah," tandas Ginny. "Di lorong depan menara Ravenclaw kan? Kau mengantarnya pulang ke menaranya setelah kalian hilang secara misterius seharian. Luna memakai lipstick merah menyala. Lalu sebelum ia menyelesaikan teka-teki logika menara Ravenclaw, kau memeluknya dan menciumnya kan?"

"'Terimakasih untuk hari yang membahagiakan ini, Little Luna'," Harry mengikuti suara Ron yang pikirannya entah dimana waktu itu dan meledak dalam tawa.

Ron memandang Ginny depresi. "Bloody hell! Kau berkencan dengan Harry atau menguntitku sih?"

"Dua-duanya sebenarnya. Kadang-kadang aku bingung, misalnya nanti aku menikah dengan Ginny, apa rasanya akan seperti penjahat yang diikuti agen rahasia?" mata Harry bersinar-sinar.

"Tentu tidak," kata Hermione. "Mengingat kau sama agrsifnya mencari informasi. Padahal kaulah yang dicari informasinya!"

"Kami memang sepasang agen rahasia yang hebat," Harry bangkit berdiri. "Ayo pulang, kawan-kawan. Aku ingin ke Kandang burung hantu sebentar."

Perjalanan tidak terlalu menyenangkan. Diterpa angin dingin November, blazer Hermione tidak begitu membantu. Ditambah lagi burung-burung hantu yang memekik marah pada siapapun yang masuk karena mengira manusialah penyebab angin dingin ini. Harry membelai Hedwig dan mengikatkan surat. "Salah satu formulir penerimaan Auror," jelasnya.

Hermione memisahkan diri ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan lukisan si Nyonya Gemuk. "Aku harus pulang," katanya. "Malfoy akan meledakkan asrama kalau kutinggal."

Ginny mengerling jail, "Malfoy prioritas sekarang utamamu, eh?" katanya sebelum masuk dengan cepat ke Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor sebelum Hermione mengejarnya kesal. Hermione berjalan sendirian ke asramanya, ditemani bayangan dan pikirannya.

Hermione mengeluh bosan pada lukisan-lukisan yang sedang berlatih menyanyi ini. Ia harus menunggu sampai para anggota paduan suara mengakhiri lagu dengan berkata penuh nada, "Apa yang mau kau sampaikaaaan?"

"Sekuali penuh cinta panas." Lukisan itu terayun membuka.

Hermione bergegas kembali keluar dan memutuskan untuk menginap ke menara Gryffindor—Draco Malfoy duduk, terkantuk-kantuk.

Oke, pikirnya. Kalo Malfoy tidak mendengar suara lukisan terbuka, berarti aku bisa keluar dengan aman. Memutar tumit tanpa suara dengan gaya yang patut diacungi empat jempol, ia mengendap-ngendap. Hermione berjalan menyelinap menuju lukisan—

Hermione tersentak.

Draco Malfoy mendekat dan memeluk pinggangnya!

Hell. Hermione merasa melebur saat merasakan aroma musk begitu dekat dan tangan kokoh melingkari pinggangnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Hermione menendang-nendang kaki Draco ke arah belakang. Kaki Draco tetap berdiri teguh seperti pilar-pilar Athena. "Apa yang kau—brengsek!—lakukan?!"

Hermione merasakan embusan nafas Draco di lehernya.

Brengsek. Hermione menegang. Namun lemas, sekaligus marah dan merasakan sensasi aneh di perutnya.

"Tunggu, jangan mengatakan apapun, Granger." Suara Draco terdengar begitu lembut dan dekat di telinganya. Selain bisikan Draco di telinganya, sentuhan hidung yang sekali-sekali datang kalau hembusan itu terlalu dekat membuat sensasi itu semakin kuat. "Aku harus berbicara."

"Kenapa harus dalam posisi seperti ini?" bisik Hermione lirih.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu lolos sekali lagi, Granger," balas Draco dalam seringaian. "Aku… mak-maksudku.. bukan ini yang kulakukan pada semua gadis. Gadis istimewa berhak mendapatkan perlakuan istimewa."

Draco memegang bahu Hermione dan membalikannya—membuat Hermione menghadap Draco. Hermione menatapnya tepat di manik mata.

"Aku menyesal aku tidak melakukannya. Seperti pepatah muggle, jangan melakukan kesalahan dua kali. Aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan itu lagi, tentu saja. Aku menyesal luar biasa."

Telinganya berkhianat. Telinganya _pasti_ berkhianat. Telingnya _harus _berkhianat.

Hermione membelalak takut setelah bisa mencerna semuanya.

Jangan, pikir Hermione panik. Jangan kejadian kemarin terulang, oh Merlin.

"Benar kan?" Tanpa permisi, Draco langsung menyentuh bibir Hermione, gadis paling menantang yang pernah ada sepanjang zaman—dengan bibirnya sendiri.

* * *

Hermione mengerti mengapa cewek-cewek lain menangis begitu ditinggalkan cowok paling membuat panas-dingin setiap wanita.

Oke, menurut Draco, gadis-gadis itu mendapat perlakuan yang tidak separah ini, astaga. Dan hanya begitu saja mereka menangsi meraung-raung saat ditinggal Draco? Bagaimana dengan ia, gadis istimewa yang mendapat perlakuan istimewa?

Hermione tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan 'perlakuan istimewa' oleh Draco. Yang ia tahu, sepertinya Draco telah menyiapkan sesuau untuk ciuman dahsyat mereka. Sepertinya Draco sengaja memakakan permen mint atau apa.

Yah, Hermione bisa merasakan bibir Draco. Sepenuhnya. Sama seperti Draco yang bisa merasakan bibir Hermione dan mengklaim bibir itu miliknya.

Dan efek paling parah, Hermione merasa sensasi di perutnya meledak.

Awalnya, tentu hanya bibir-tempel-bibir belaka. Draco membuka mulutnya, mengetuk dan memaksa masuk. Hermione membiarkannya, tidak membalas ciuman Draco. Tapi seakan-akan semua syaraf di badanya putus dan selnya mati, Hermione tidak sanggup menolaknya. Hingga Draco membujuk Hermione.

Dan semuanya terjadi. Saling mencicipi, eksplorasi, dan menjelajah. Mengklaim dan menjajah. Hermione berserah dan Draco memerlakukan jajahannya dengan baik.

Hermione merasakan kakinya meleleh. Seluruh organ tubuhnya meleleh. Hermione berjinjit meggapai-gapai mencari pegangan sebelum ia mengalungkan tangan di leher Draco, sementara Draco memeluk pinggang Hermione, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Ini di luar akal sehat! Meskipun mereka bukan rival, mereka juga bukan teman apalagi _kekasih_. Ini terlarang! Ini—

salah.

Tangan kanan Hermione turun dari leher Draco ke dada bidangnya yang ditutupi seragam sekolah, jari-jarinya bergerak pelan membuat Draco mengerang lirih. Tangan Draco masuk ke ikal Hermione. Menarik mereka lebih dalam ke pusaran membingungkan.

Karena mereka menikmatinya. Dan karena mereka tahu ini salah.

Tapi ini semua membuat Hermione megap-megap, membuat sensasi di perutnya meledak, membuat Hermione menyadari suatu hal.

Ciuman ini bukan hanya gairah biasa, namun mengandung emosi yang lain. Sampai sekarang Hermione belum bisa menafsirkan arti itu.

Hermione merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang dan ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana sisa kehidupannya bila ditinggalkan oleh Draco—

dan tersadar.

Itulah yang terjadi pada wanita lain. Draco membuat mereka merasa istimewa dan lalu meninggalkannya. Permainan lidah mereka terhenti begitu Hermione mengatupkan bibirnya. Draco memandangnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Tidak," suara Hermione bergetar. Jangan menangis, kata Hermione dalam hati, kumohon dengan sangat,jangan.

"Kau tidak memperlakukan_ku_ dengan istimewa. Kau _tidak_. Ini sama saja dengan apa yang terjadi dengan gadis lain. Kau akan meninggalkanku."

Hermione merasa sesuatu yang menyakitkan menyobek jantungnya saat melihat tatapan pedih dari mata Draco. Seperti tatapan Harry saat memandang Ginny.

Tidak mungkin.

"Tapi kau tahu, bahwa aku punya otak," suara Hermione berubah dingin. "Aku tidak akan menangis saat kau tinggalkan. Karena bukan aku yang kautinggalkan, tapi aku yang akan meninggalkanmu. Jadi, kuharap, kau menganggap ini semua tidak pernah terjadi. _Tidak pernah_."

Hermione beranjak meninggalkan Draco dan menyadari bahwa Draco menahan tangannya.

"Jangan, tunggu," desis Draco. "Hari ini saja, kumohon. Biarkan ini menjadi milik kita. Dan selanjutnya akan berlangsung tanpa terjadi apa-apa."

Draco langsung mendekap Hermione. Erat, tidak memberi ruang bagi Hermione untuk melarikan diri. Tanpa kata, tapi terasa emosional. Sunyi namun sarat arti.

Arti yang mereka rasakan, arti yang samar namun ada. Arti yang tidak bisa mereka mengerti.

Dengan ragu-ragu Hermione membalas dekapan Draco.

Entah berapa lama sampai Hermione mulai membuka suara. "Cukup."

Draco menurut, melepas Hermione dan memandang gadis itu pergi, berlari sejauh kakinya bisa membawanya.

* * *

Merasakan selongsong kosong hatinya yang dingin mulai menghangat, Draco tahu itu akan sia-sia karena hatinya akan terasa kebas lagi.

Ya. Draco merasakannya.

Bukan. Bukan rasa lembut lidah Hermione yang Draco nikmati. Bukan mansi di bibirnya yang Draco pusingkan.

Ada sensasi yang lain. Bukan seperti yang dirasakannya dengan gadis lain, tapi rasanya berbeda.

Bukan ciuman ganas yang liar seperti dengan gadis lainnya, ciuman ini begitu sarat akan emosi. Kenapa bisa begini sih?

Draco tidak tahu. Yang pasti ia cukup bersyukur (dan merasa bersalah karena merasakannya) sempat menyentuh Hermione. Siapa sangka sih dia begitu liar? Draco pikir dia akan mendominasi ciuman mereka. Tapi Hermione membalasnya dengan sama ganasnya! Seperti sudah berpengalaman saja.

Tunggu. Bagaimana kalau itu memang betul? Bagaimana kalau Hermione melakukan apa yang Draco lakukan?

Bagaimana kalau Hermione menjadi legenda rahasia para Gryffindor dengan menjadi casanova versi perempuan?

Atau lebih buruk lagi… diperlakukan seperti itu?

Draco merasa baru saja disiram air dingin. Tiba-tiba terbayang gambaran Hermione mencium semua cowok yang ada, seperti dirinya memperlakukan semua makhluk berjenis kelamin wanita.

Draco merasa mual dan menggelengkan kepala mengusir bayangan mengerikan itu.

Meskipun terlihat alim, tapi siapa yang tahu? Hermione adalah gadis paling tidak terduga kan?

Atau, bagaimana kalau cowok-cowok yang mempermainkannya?

Draco berlari keluar asrama saat itu juga, tanpa tahu persis kenapa ia harus repot-repot memikirkan Hermione Granger.

* * *

"Oh, oh. Ketua murid perempuan yang tangguh itu, menangis, eh? Apa aku salah lihat?"

Hermione—yang kini sedang menangis di depan wastafel—segera menoleh. Tadi ia mendapatkan toilet kosong terdekat. Ia tidak tahu untuk apa dan mengapa ia datang. Saat akan mencuci muka, menghapus bayangan dan rasa bibir Draco, Hermione menangis. Menanis untuk gadis-gadis yang merasakannya.

Menangis untuk Lisa Turpin dan Ginny Weasley. Menangis untuk dirinya sendiri. Hermione merasakan airmatanya mulai menggenang.

"Kehilangan suara, eh, Granger?"

Anthony Goldstein sedang memandang Hermione dengan ekspresi yang sama dengan Draco Malfoy waktu itu. Bedanya, kali ini pandangan Anthony menyeluruh dari atas hingga bawah.

Dengan wajah minta dicincang cowok dari trah Goldstein itu berkata-kata. "Wow. Ketua murid yang cantik, seksi—" Hermione memutar bola matanya. "—dan bermental baja itu, sudi datang ke toilet yang terpinggirkan dekat menara Ravenclaw sambil menangis? Sungguh kehormatan yang sangat besar bagi kami, Yang Mulia."

Anthony berjalan ke sekeliling toilet dengan bunyi ketukan sepatu yang mengerikan, dan tanpa disangka mendekat pada Hermione. Mendekatkan wajah_nya _pada wajah Hemione.

Hermione mendengar bisikan Anthony yang dikenalinya seperti bisikan mengancam Bellatrix Lestrange di depan wajahnya. "Apakah, yang membuat manusia kalangan atas sepertimu datang ke sini, nona Hermione Granger? Hm?"

Sudah cukup adegan seperti ini. Hermione ingin memunahkan populasi makhluk bernama laki-laki di sekolah sihir Hogwarts.

Anthony menyeringai seram dan memaksa Hermione mundur ke dinding.

Hermione mulai menganggap Anthony lebih menyebalkan daripada Draco Malfoy. "Bukan urusanmu, Tuan Goldstein," balasnya dengan bunyi yang sama, berharap Anthony akan gentar.

Tapi itu malah membuat Anthony tertantang. "Tentu menjadi urusanku, jika itu menyangkut dengan Hermione Jane Granger yang begitu mengagumkan."

Cuih. "Dan urusan ini akan berlanjut ke Profesor McGonagall, mengingat kau _laki-laki _dan _masuk, _ke toilet anak _perempuan._"

"Oh, mengingat dulu sahabatmu, Potter dan _pacarmu _entah siapa Weasley itu masuk ke toilet perempuan untuk menyelamatkan murid-murid dari Basilisk—tentu ini tidak sepenting keselamatan seluruh Hogwarts, eh?" Anthony mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan wajah minta diinjak. "Perempuan menangis. Klise. Pasti menyangkut perasaan, hm?"

Hermione mengeraskan rahang, menahan supaya tidak membalas seringaian Blaise dengan lontaran kata kasar yang bisa membuatnya didetensi sampai akhir semester.

"Pasti dia. Apa yang _dia _lakukan terhadapmu, Granger? Seperti pada perempuan lainkah? Tidak ada perlakuan spesial bagi gadis menarik sepertimu?"

Sial. Hermione tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Anthony. Mata Hermione mulai basah dan Hermione ingin menyedot semua air matanya.

"Seperti ciuman yang lebih panas? Yang membimbing kalian ke tempat tidur?" bisik Anthony yang sekarang telah menghimpit Hermione di dinding. Hermione melotot.

Hermione sudah capek dengan skenario ayo-himpit-semua-wanita-di-dinding-dan-cium-mereka -sepuasnya. Ia hanya memandang Anthony dengan pandangan apa-yang-sanggup-kau-lakukan-hah? tepat di mata Anthony.

"Diam berarti iya. Bagaimana dengan, ciuman seperti ini?" Anthony menerkam bibir Hermione saat itu juga.

Brengsek. Keparat. Dan jutaan umpatan lain yang muncul di otak gadis itu pasti akan menambah perbendaharaan kata-kata seseorang.

Hermione mengatupkan bibir. Tidak membukanya sedikitpun meskipun seorang Anthony Goldstein memohon-mohon. Tidak-akan.

Ia memejamkan mata. Takut, takut akan dominasi Goldstein atas tubuhnya. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu yang lain?

Arrgghh. Dibanding ciuman mendominasi Anthony yang terkesan begitu memaksa dan memohon, Hermione mulai merindukan ciuman Draco Malfoy yang memabukkan. Draco tidak perlu memohon untuk membuat Hermione terlena. Hermione _meleleh dengan sendirinya_. Ciuman Anthony hanya terisi dengan obsesi. Pembuktian dan pembalasan dendam. Sementara bibir Draco… entah bagaimana Hermione bisa merasakan ciumannya yang begitu sarat arti dan emosi.

Tunggu, Hermione gila. Ya. Kenapa Hermione malah mengingat ciuman Draco. Itu terlarang. Salah.

Ia pasti sudah gila.

Seorang Hermione Granger yang berpikiran _waras, _tidak mungkin memikirkan _ciuman seorang Draco Malfoy _dan _merindukannya, _saat ia sedang _dicium lelaki lain._

Astaga. Hermione tidak mungkin—

BRAAK!

"Anthony Goldstein!" terdengar geraman kuat dari pintu toilet.

Anthony menoleh. Ciuman itu terputus dan Hermione bebas. Hermione membuka mata dan melihat penyelamatnya.

Datang dan menyelamatkan Hermione.

Ia, Draco Malfoy.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter singkat yang kurang memadai yang saya buat dua hari setelah selesai mengedit chapter dua... huhuhu. adegan Draco menyelamatkan Hermione ini ada lanjutannya yang detail. Di chapter selanjutnya, aku akan tulis tentang itu dan pikiran-pikiran membingungkan mereka.

Bingung gak sih sama keberadaan Anthony Goldstein? Anthony Goldstein aku hadirkan disitu supaya Draconya tambah bingung kenapa dia makin sering mikirin Hermione Granger. Nanti (mungkin) akan berpengaruh di chapter selanjutnya karena aku udah punya ide tentang penjelasan lebih lanjutnya. Di situ, Anthony Goldstein emang darah murni kayak Draco, tapi dia nggak suka mainin cewek seenaknya. Dia nggak mau banyak cewek yang suka, yang penting cewek yang dia suka, juga suka sama dia (*dor. Bingung-bingung dah).

Untuk masalah update, aku update fic emang nggak tentu, sesuai kebaikan hati para guru di sekolah yang suka menyiksa murid dengan tugas. Jadi jangan heran sama kecepatan update yap. Apalagi alur yang kecepetan.-.

Untuk para reviewer anonymous chapter dua: Chapter dua lebih bagus dari chapter satu? Ada peningkatan? YIHAAAA! /kena silencio/ Cie banget buat yang ngakak (atau ngikik) baca fic-ku. Aku nggak nyangka banyak yang baca, lho. Beneran. Waktu aku masih silent reader, aku nggak ngerti gunanya review. Tapi sekarang aku ngerti kenapa author bahagia kalo di-review. Itu semacam apresiasi atas karya, kan? JADI... GUYS... Review senantiasa^^

Tingkat keminderan saya agak kronis nih, nggak yakin ini fic cukup memadai buat dibaca. Apalagi cerita Dramione udah banyak banget. Pada bagus-bagus lagi ficnya-_-" Jujur nih, aku nanya. Ini udah bagus belum? Apakah terlalu OOC? Atau alurnya kecepetan, kah? Atau ada kesalahan dalam gaya menulisku? Kalau belum, kasih kritik (atau flame juga boleh, sekejam yang kalian bisa) dan saran ya? Aku bener-bener mau lebih baik lagi dalam membuat fic.

Aku penganut paham Kemerdekaan Mengemukakan Pendapat dan UUD 1945 pasal 28 E. Silakan mengemukakan pendapat apapun dengan menjawab pertanyaanku tadi dengan memencet tombol 'Review'.

Selena Hallucigenia,

Author yang kekuranagan kepercayaan diri


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Semua orang tahu Harry Potter milik Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Saya hanya memberi skenario 'bagaimana-seandainya' yang berkembang menjadi suatu cerita.

**Rated: T** semi** M**. Untuk bahasan dan kata-kata.

**Warning:** Jauh lebih menye-menye dari chapters sebelumnya. Sedikit dialog, lebih banyak pemikiran Draco dan Hermione. Typo, amat OOC banget sungguh sangat (ya know what I mean lah...-_-). Typo[s], kurang memadai, little Romione. Alur kecepetan (menyedihkan ya?).

* * *

Mari kita meluruskan semua fakta. Sebagai seorang Malfoy, berlari-lari dengan tidak keren untuk menyelamatkan rivalmu adalah tabu adanya.

Yah, tapi kata orang kalau sudah terlanjur basah ya nyebur saja sekalian. Draco sudah mencium Darah Lumpur. Draco sudah mencium—

Hermione Granger.

HELL, HELL, HELL!

Ya. Draco tahu ini salah. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya—sesuatu yang sangat besar dan mampu mengalahkan egonya—yang tidak bisa ia lawan. Bukan gairah atau hasrat. Sesuatu yang—

lain. Berbeda.

Sebagai Penyihir terpintar kedua pada umurnya, Draco menyadari kalau ia agak di luar kendali tadi. Menggoda Hermione Granger? Menggoda Darah-Lumpur (Draco ingin menambah efek dramatis dengan menggunakan majas hiperbol. Karena itu ia menggunakan kata Darah-Lumpur—sesuatu yang terasa sangat jauh bagi ia dulu—alih-alih Kelahiran-Muggle) selama beberapa hari? Menggoda orang yang nyaris membunuhmu?

Draco yakin ia harus segera dibawa ke St. Mungo bagian kejiwaan.

Terlanjur merasa gila, Draco mengabaikan semua akal sehat yang ada. Sudah gila kenapa harus ditahan-tahan lagi?

Jadi Draco melakukannya. Ia berlari entah kemana dan untuk apa.

Ia... mengejar Ketua Murid Perempuan, berlari seperti kesetanan menuruti kata hatinya. Draco bahkan baru tahu kalau ia punya hati.

Draco mengecek semua ruangan terbuka yang ia lewati dan membuka semua ruang yang tertutup.

Kalau perasaannya benar, Hermione masih di Hogwarts.

Oke, lupakan alasan kenapa Draco mau mencari Hermione. Tapi Draco tahu ia _harus_ mencari Hermione. Seperti kau tahu kau harus bernapas meskipun kau belum tahu kau butuh udara untuk melakukan respirasi waktu kecil dulu. Draco menarik napas karena ia tau menahan napas itu tidak enak.

Itu berarti, Draco mencari Hermione karena tanpa Hermione Draco merasa tidak enak, mungkin?

Dimana sih gadis sialan itu?

Ia berlari ke dekat menara astronomi. Ada kelas kosong yang jarang dikunjungi, tempat mereka bmembuka pintu dan melihat dua orang yang sedang bermesraan.

Seorang lelaki dan seorang gadis berambut ikal coklat.

Hermione Granger.

Di ruang keparat itu entah bagaimana menemukan Hermione dengan posisi yang sangat menjijikan.

Mataku mengkhianatiku, pikir Draco terkejut. Pasti. Harus. Tidak mungkin Granger melkukan hal sehina itu. Tidak, mataku pasti mengkhianatiku.

Berusaha mempercayai bahwa Hermione tidak mungkin melakukan itu, Draco meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa itu semua pasti karena Anthony.

Draco merasakan sesuatu membakarnya. Kemarahan. Besar sekali. Tidak tahu juga mengapa. Satu-satunya yang ia tahu, ia melihat Hermione begitu tidak berdaya.

Draco menonjok rahang Anthony Goldstein. Hah, pikir Draco puas. Besok itu akan menjadi memar biru keunguan. Kau pantas mendapatkannya. Itu belum cukup!

"KEPARAT!" Draco melayangkan tinjunya sekali lagi.

Ia terengah-engah. Demi bulu kaki Salazar, terengah-engah membela orang yang nyaris membunuhmu? Satu-satunya momen terangah-engahnya adalah saat mencium gadis-gadis seperti dulu dan latihan gila-gilaan di lapangan Quidditch. Akal sehat Draco melanglang buana entah kemana. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! MENCIUM HERMIONE GRANGER… BAGAIMANA BISA?!"

Oke, hilang sudak citra angkuh-dan-tak-peduli yang telah digenggamnya selama bertahun-tahun.

Tapi siapa yang peduli sih? Citra angkuh-dan-tak-pedulu, reputasi… itu nol. Nol besar dibandingkan perasaan tak berdaya Hermione saat dilecehkan oleh Goldstein-dari-Ravenclaw-yang-berotak-kosong karena berani melawan Draco.

Melawan Draco? Draco sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia mau membela Hermione. Wajar kalau Anthony tidak tahu. Wajar kalau Anthony tidak tahu bahwa ia akan berhadapan dengan Draco Malfoy kalau berani menyentuh Hermione Granger. Draco saja tidak tahu, apalagi Darah-Murni-namun-Goblok-Luar-Biasa ini?

Dan seperti biasa, Draco tidak tahu mengapa. Draco bertindak sesuai naluri. Dan ia juga baru tahu kalau dirinya memiliki naluri.

Tapi, memang berbagai hal tak terduga tumbuh di saat-saat bersama gadis itu sih.

"Kau juga tahu, Malfoy." Anthony tersenyum sengit. "Dia begitu menarik dan sayang untuk dilewatkan."

Kemarahan Draco kembali menggelegak seperti magma di gunung berapi. Oh, pikir Draco. Semoga kata 'menarik' dan 'sayang dilewatkan' bukan mengacu pada hal-hal yang membahayakan Hermione.

"Tapi apa yang selama ini kau lakukan, hm, Malfoy? Mematahkan hati gadis-gadis untuk mendapat reputasi sebagai casanova… pengecut. Siapa yang lebih brengsek diantara kita berdua, eh?" seringai Anthony. "Aku yang mencium seorang gadis yang kuinginkan—" Hermione nyaris muntah. "—itu wajar kan? Dan bagaimana denganmu sendiri, wahai Draco Lucius Malfoy yang agung? Mencium setiap gadis yang menginginknmu seakan-akan _kau _juga menginginkan mereka."

Ya. Draco merasa bersalah. Ia tau dan merasakannya. Tapi Draco mengeraskan hati demi perasaan aneh yang menggelora dalam hatinya.

Tapi ia juga merasa amat sangat marah. Tangan Draco mencekalkerah seragam Anthony Goldstein, melayangkan tinju dan berhenti tepan di depan hidungnya sambil mendesis. "Kau—" Draco mengatupkan mulutnya, berdesis dan menekankan setiap suku kata dalam waktu bersamaan. "—tahu—apa—maksudku—Anthony—Goldstein."

Anthony menatap Draco dengan tenang seakan-akan Draco mengajaknya minum butterbeer. "Dan siapa yang tau penyebab Granger menangis? Tentu _bukan _aku yang membuatnya, dia sudah menangis saat kudapati bersarang di toilet ini. Siapa ya, kira-kira Malfoy? Menurutku, itu adalah pria terakhir yang ditemuinya. _Menurutku. _Tapi kita tidak tau apa kebenarannya, kan?"

Yang Hermione dan Draco sama-sama tahu, kebenarannya adalah Anthony sangat piawai membuat orang jengkel namun tetap membuat emosi orang tersebut dibawah pengaruh kata-kata mencemoohnya.

"Tapi," tambah Anthony makin mengesalkan. "Kujamin McGonagall akan tahu kebenarannya, besok."

"Kebenaran tentang siapa? Kau yang nyaris memperkosa Hermione Granger?"

Anthony tersenyum licik. Oh, anomali topi seleksi lagi. Kenapa sih Topi-Seleksi begitu bernafsu untuk memasukkan orang-orang goblok ke Ravenclaw? "Tentu tidak. Tentang kau yang menyentuh gadis-gadis."

Draco menyeringai licin. "Mereka yang memintanya! Sedangkan kau," tatapannya beurbah berbahaya. "Kau menyentuh Hermione Granger yang jelas-jelas tidak sudi disentuh oleh kacung mengenaskan sepertimu barang sehelaipun."

"Begitu juga dengan aku, Malfoy."

"Begitu juga denganmu? Begitu juga apanya? Kau memaksa Hermione Granger!"

"Jelas namanya bukan pemaksaan," Anthony menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan. "Kalau sang korban membalas perlakuan sang oknum yang memaksanya seperti katamu tadi, dengan kadar antusiasme yang sama besarnya."

Melirik ke Hermione yang menggeleng takut, Draco menerjang Anthony.

"DRACO MALFOY!" pekik Hermione. "Ku-kumohon—kumohon, tolong," Draco melihat satu demi satu air mata mengalir di pipinya yang memang sudah basah sedari tadi. Menahan keinginan untuk tidak menghapusnya dari pipi halus Hermione lebih susah daripada menahan diri untuk tidak memukul Goldstein. "T-tolong... tolong, astaga. Berhen-berhentilah. Berhentilah untuk saling memukul hingga hancur. Tolong. Tolong... de-demi.. demi aku."

Kata-kata ini membuat Draco menurunkan kepalan tangannya, kembali terengah.

Draco menatap Hermione. "Kau malah memaksaku untuk berhenti membelamu?"

"Jelas, kalau kalian berlaku seprti anak kelas satu. Saling memukul? Astaga. Kau memukul Goldstein dan kau adalah Ketua Murid, sangat patut dicontoh, Malfoy. Terimakasih."

"Kau malah mebelanya, Granger?" tanya Draco tak percaya. "Kau membela orang yang melecehkanmu? Dan menyalahkan aku yang menyelamatkanmu? Oh, sangat patut dicontoh."

Hermione melengos.

"Hey, dengarkan, Granger!" kata Draco. Kembalilah keangkuhan Slytherin-ku, batin Draco frustrasi. "Kau seharusnya berterimakasih. Kau tidak berdaya saat kutemukan tadi! Kau tahu apa yang bisa kacung ini lakukan kalau aku tidak menyelamatkanmu?"

"Sangat jelas," sela Anthony. "Dia akan kehilangan keperawanan, atau bahkan mengandung Goldstein junior sekalian."

Draco meninju rahang Anthony lagi.

"BISAKAH KALIAN BERHENTI BERLAKU SEPERTI ANAK KELAS SATU?!" jerit Hermione. "GOLDSTEIN! Aku—bukan—perempuan—murahan. AKU TIDAK AKAN DIAM SAJA KETIKA KAU SENTUH! Dan aku? Mengandung anakmu? MIMPI! KUPASTIKAN KAU AKAN MENYUSUL BELLATRIX DALAM PROSES MENGHADAP RAJA NERAKA!" Ia terengah-engah.

Draco tidak berkomentar apapun, sementara Anthony menyeringai. Astaga, pikir Draco. apa sih yang ada di pikiran Goldstein itu? Darah murni yang berbeda strata dengan Malfoy mau membuat Granger menganung anaknya? Sebelum kau lakukan, kau bahkan sudah menjadi roh gentayangan.

Hermione mengatur napasnya. "Dan kau, Malfoy," katanya, menarik napas dalam bersiap untuk merepet. "KAU PIKIR AKU WANITA LEMAH SEPERTI GADIS-GADIS YANG MEMINTA SENTUHANMU? MENGEONG MINTA DISELAMATKAN?!"Hermione mendesis, suaranya berubah. "Jangan menyelamatkan aku, kalau kau malah menganggapku lemah. Aku seorang Gryffindor. Satu lagi, berhenti memukul Goldstein."

"AKU TIDAK MENGANGGAPMU LEMAH!" balas Draco juga berteriak. "TAPI AKU TIDAK MAU KAU DILECEHKAN!"

Oh, astaga Draco, pikirnya panik. Apa-apaan? Ingin melindungi Granger asal dalam hati, okelah. Tapi menyatakannya?

"BERHENTI MENCAMPURI URUSANKU!" pekik Hermione murka, sedih dan bingung. "AKU BISA BERMESRAAN DENGAN GOLDSTEIN SEKARANG JUGA TANPA HARUS KAU KHAWATIRKAN!" air mata menetes dan mengalir tanpa si empunya cegah.

Rasanya seperti ada sembilu menancap di jantung Draco.

"Kenapa tidak?" balas Anthony yang entah bagaimana otaknya masih bisa bersinkronisasi dengan baik, dengan tubuhnya yang sudah berubah warna menjadi biru keunguan. "Ayo kita lanjutkan sekarang," bisiknya serak.

Anthony menangkap pinggang Hermione dari belakang dan mulai mencium lehernya. Hermione terkejut, tapi tidak melawan.

_"Aku bisa bermesraan dengan Goldstein.." _Kata-kata murka Hermione terngiang.

BRENGSEK!

Apa itu berarti kau juga seperti gadis-gadis lain, Granger? pikirnya pedih. Sekarang kau malah bermesraan dengan si-kacung-mengenaskan-Goldstein tanpa peduli sama sekali di depanku! dia menciumi lehermu dengan bernafsu dan kau tidak menolak?

Draco terengah-engah frustasi. Frustasi karena bingung. Frustasi melihat Hermione, yang ia tidak tahu menikmatinya atau tidak bergerak karena tidak berdaya.

Apa kau menangis karena aku menggangumu? Atau karena aku membentakmu?

Oke, sebelum Draco menjadi gila, sebelum Hermione menangis meraung-raung, sebelum seringai Anthony semakin lebar sampai membuat mukanya terbelah dan sebelum McGonagall datang dan memasung mereka sampai akhir tahun, Draco mengambil tindakan ekstrem. "Keluar dari ruangan ini." desisnya. Ayolah, batin Draco. Segera keluar sebelum aku membentakmu, Granger. Kumohon. Aku—

tidak mau ia menyakitimu lagi.

Hermione melepaskan diri dari Anthony yang tidak lagi menahannya dengan kuatr karena sudah rileks. Menampar Goldstein jauh lebih keras dari ia menampar Draco dulu, ia berkata, "Brengsek. Kau menyedihkan. Dan aku sendiri yang akan memastikan kalau kau," ia memicingkan mata. "akan mendapat hukuman setimpal. Aku membencimu! Luar biasa benci KAM MEMBUAT AKU TERLIHAT SEPERTI GADIS MURAHAN DI DEPAN MANUSIA YANG TELAH MEMPERLAKUKANKU SEPERTI KAU MEMPERLAKUKANKU! tERSERAH KALAU ITU MAU KALIAN! Terserah. Terserah, karena aku memang murahan, kalau itu yang kalian mau. TERSERAH!"

Hermione menatap Draco dengan angkuh meski air matanya mengalir seperti Nil tanpa hulu dan hilir.

"KELUAR DARI RUANGAN INI!" bentak Draco. Perih rasanya melihat Hermione menangis.

Menjaga keangkuhan Gryffindornya, Hermione mengangkat kepala. "Baiklah. Baiklah kau itu maumu, Draco Malfoy." Kata-kata itu muncul sedingin lapisan es di gunung Alpen. "Hanya saja, kupikirkau harus tahu. Bahwa," Hermione menahan ludah berusaha tidak menangis. "Bahwa semua ini sia-sia. Aku—membencimu. Tetap membencimu, dan akan selalu."

Pemandangan Hermione yang membalikkan badannya dengan angkuh dan meninggalkannya terasa seperti dalam mimpi setelah mendengar kata-kata penuh bisa itu meluncur dari bibir yang baru diciumnya.

* * *

Hermione merasa perjalanannya keluar dari toilet itu seperti dalam mimpi. Ringan sekaligus berat. Membingungkan dan pedih. Bahkan Hermione berlari dengan langkah yang tidak dia kendalikan.

Bodoh, rutuknya. Bodoh sekali!

Kau membentak orang yang menyelamatkanmu? Sangat Gryffindor.

Dan karena kemarahanmu yang meledak-ledak kau malah berkata kau _sudi_ bermesraan dengan Anthony? Kau bilang pada mereka kalau kau gadis gampangan?

Hermione ingin meledakkan kepalanya dan Golden Trio akan mempunyai anggota tanpa-kepala.

Draco Malfoy menciumnya. Hermione pergi dan Anthony Goldstein melecehkannya. Malfoy? menyelamatkannya lalu—

membentaknya.

Bentakan Draco bahkan lebih menyakitkan dari ciuman mendominasi Anthony Goldstein. Saat bersama Anthony, Hermione marah dan takut. Bukan, bukan seperti yang dirasakannya waktu Draco membentaknya. Bukan—

kecewa.

Kenapa juga ia pake acara membentak Malfoy? Dengan kata-kata seperti itu... bermesraan dengan Athony Goldstein... duh.

Hermione juga tidak mengerti. Ia bingung sekali atas segala sesuatu yang terjadi. Kenapa Draco menciumnya? Itu pertanyaan pertama.

Kenapa Anthony Goldstein menginginkannya? Pertanyaan kedua.

Kenapa Draco menyelamatkannya dan membentaknya? Pertanyaan ketiga.

Kenapa Hermione harus repot-repot memikirkan ini semua? Pertanyaan paling penting.

Hermione benci. Benci sekali. Amat sangat. Ia benci tatapan tak-bisa-ditafsirkan milik Draco. Ia benci Anthony Goldstein. Ia benci Draco membentaknya. Ia benci dirinya yang dibingungkan oleh semua ini.

Draco? Membentaknya? Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa bisa memerintah Hermione, Pahlawan Perang?

Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa dapat mencium dan memakai Hermione sebagai korban dalam sindrom-sok-pahlawan-yang-bikin-enek?

Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa bisa berseliweran di otak Hermione?

Hermione terdiam, terengah-engah. Bersandar dengan pedih di tembok itu, Hermione memejamkan mata. Air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya, dn Hermione membiarkannya tanpa menghapusnya.

Ini semua karena dia. Draco Malfoy.

Cih.

Tapi ada yang aneh.

Hermione tidak pernah keberatan dulu Draco menghinanya sebagai darah-Lumpur. Ia memang Darah-Lumpur, lalu kenapa? Ia menjadi penyihir terpintar dan me-nga-lah-kan Vol-de-mort. Catat itu. Mengalahkan Voldemort.

Ia—sorang Darah-Lumpur—lebih hebat daripada Darah Murni seperti Draco.

Dan mendengarn kalau ia Darah-Lumpur juga bagus. Mengingatkannya bahwa ia darah-Lumpur dan bisa mengalahkan Draco.

Tapi, sekarang kenapa ketika Draco Malfoy membentaknya—hanya membentaknya—ia malah—

bersedih?

* * *

Oke, sekali lagi Draco telah merusak citra keluarga Malfoy. Klan Malfoy yang asli tidak gampang terpengaruh emosinya.

Cukup sudah. Draco akan mengganti nama belakang kalau perlu.

Terlalu banyak kesalahan. Terlalu banyak. Memikirkan kelahiran-Muggle (Draco tidak sampai hati menyebutnya darah lumpur), memiliki dorongan untuk menciumnya walaupun sempat ditahannya, dan _menciumnya_ betulan.

Salah. Benar-benar salah. Tidak boleh.

Dan memukul seorang darah-murni karena ia mencium seorang kelahiran Muggle? Hilang kendali emosi?

Membuat seorang Hermione Granger menangis? Membentaknya dengan kata-kata kasar?

Draco tidak tahu lagi.

Sebenarnya, Draco tidak tau apa salahnya membiarkan seseorang mencium kelahiran Muggle. Solidaritas antarteman agar teman seklanmu tidak ternodai? Halah. Toh Draco marah pada Anthony.

Toh dia sendiri sudah mencium banyak gadis. Toh ia sendiri sudah mematahkan hati begitu banya perempuan untuk membuktikan bahwa dirinya hanya layak dimiliki orang yang pantas.

Draco punya firasat tidak enak tentang siapa orang yang pantas ini.

* * *

Seseorang mengguncang-guncang bahunya. Sinar matahari menembus jendela dan menusuk mata Hermione. "Hermione," panggil Ginny. Minggu pagi yang damai.

Hermione duduk pelan-pelan di tempat tidurnya. Kepalanya pusing. Ini bukan kamarnya…

Di mana dia?

Hermione mengedarkan pandangannya kea rah lain Panji-panji Gryffindor, lima tempat tidur…

Oh. Kamarnya yang lama.

Dan orang yang membangunkannya adalah Ginny.

Ginny duduk di pinggir kasur Hermione. "Bersiap-siaplah. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu—yang sangat penting. Tentang status kita."

Status? Oh, bukannya hal ini yang biasanya dibicarakan cewek dan cowok? Seperti apakah mereka teman atau bukan setelah berciuman?

Teman atau bukan setelah berciuman…? Berciuman…

Draco Malfoy menciumnya kemarin malam. Dan Hermione membalasnya. Apakah mereka masih rekan kerja lagi?

Hermione tak tahu.

Aduh! Palu godam serasa baru menimpuknya, kepalanya nyeri.

Entah bagaimana, Hermione bahkan tidak bisa tahu dengan jelas apakah Ginny cewek atau cowok saking pusingnya. "Aku pusing sekali, Gin." Hermione menangis semalaman dan menjadi amat sangat pusing.

"Aku tahu. Kau mengigau tadi malam. Kata Lavender, kau sakit." Ginny menjamah dahi Hermione. "Demam, mungkin."

"Hah?"

"Yup. Beberapa anak Gryffindor menemukanmu duduk setengah tertidur di kursi ruang Rekreasi. Katanya kau menangis semalaman ya?"

Menggeleng pasrah, Hermione menggerakkan kakinya, meraba-raba apakah ada sandal tidurnya. Dengan susah payah ia berpakaian.

Mereka berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih ke Hospital Wings. Setelah perjalanan jauh yang Hermione lakukan dengan setengah menutup mata, mereka sampai dan disambut dengan Madam Pomfrey yang panik dan langsung menyiapkan pembaringan Hermione. Memeriksa gadis itu dengan panik, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Kau terkena malnutrisi!" pekik Madam Pomfrey heboh. "Kau tidak makan selama sehari penuh, ya?"

Hermione tidak ingat. Ia pusing sekali. "Mungkin."

Madam Pomfrey melihat prihatin. "Kau juga masuk angin, dan sepertinya mengeluarkan air dengan jumlah banyak. Kau berada di Menara Astronomi semalaman atau semacamnya?"

Hermione terlalu pusing untuk mencerna itu semua.

"Nah, kau harus meminum cairan ini—" Piala berasap itu berisi cairan ungu yang berasap. "—setelah makan. Lalu, yang ini sebelum tidur. Weasley, kau bisa membantuku, kan? Banyak yang sakit belakangan ini, jadi aku agak sibuk."

Madam Pomfrey menyodorkan piring-yang-dapat-terisi-sendiri dan memberikan petuah-petuah tentang pentingnya makan makanan dengan cukup.

Ginny menyodorkan sepotong sandwich. Hermione mengambilnya. Sebelum masuk mulut, Hermione meletakkan sandwich itu dengan kasar dan secepat kilat pergi wastafel dan memuntahkan yang masih ada.

Kembali dengan kaki lemas, Hermione merasakan air matanya keluar. Ginny menatapnya khawatir dan menyodorinya piala berisi jus labu kuning. "Oh, minumlah."

Hermione agak gemetar memegang piala itu, sebelum terjatuh karena ia terpaksa berlari ke wastael lagi. Muntah-muntah.

"Aku sudah… rrr… merasa.. se-sedikit lebih baik," kata Hermione lemah. "Apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Gin? Lebih cepat lebih baik, siapa tahu aku pingsan sampai akhir bulan.."

"Masalah itu nanti saja," tukas Ginny cepat. "Hermione… tolong jujur padaku. Ka-Kau… kau tidak hamil kan?"

Hermione lari lagi ke wastafel untuk muntah.

* * *

Draco baru terbangun saat sarapan sudah selesai.

Bukan terbangun juga sih sebenarnya, karena ia nyaris tidak tidur semalaman.

Draco bingung sekali.

Apa sih alasannya Draco seperti itu? Draco berubah, Draco menjadi _berbeda_ karena suatu hal.

Ia… mengkhawatirkan Hermione Granger.

Mungkin Draco sudah mulai peduli pada gadis itu. Mungkin mereka akan menjadi teman dengan cewek berambut ikal tersebut. Mungkin Draco menganggapnya seperti saudara, seperti adik perempuan yang harus ia jaga. Mungkin naluri-pelindung itulah yang dirasakan kakak laki-laki saat melihat adik perempuannya diperlakukan dengan kasar.

Mungkin.

Oh, dan si Ravenclaw-minta-dikutuk itu. Mencium gadis yang kuinginkan, katanya? _Gadis yang kuinginkan_? Anthony Goldstein menginginkan seorang kelahiran-Muggle?

Anomali darah murni.

Setidaknya Draco hanya menganggapnya teman. Gadis itu sebenarnya teman yang baik—melihat apa yang dilakukannya untuk membela gadis-gadis yang Draco perlakukan seenak hati.

Draco tidak rela temannya—adik perempuannya—diinginkan oleh manusia brengsek.

Oke, Draco akui bahwa ia juga brengsek. Maksudnya, cowok mana sih yang sampai hati mencuri ciuman pertama setiap gadis lalu meninggalkannya? Cowok mana yang membuat gadis-gadis jatuh cinta dan membuat mereka membumbung tinggi karena perlakuannya yang manis, namun lalu terbanting dengan keras?

Alasan itu semakin samar sekarang.

Draco ingat.

Draco mencari gadis yang membuatnya berubah. Draco mencari gadis yang mencintainya bukan karena ia adalah Pangeran Slytherin, bukan karena ia Ketua Murid, bukan karena ia Kapten Quidditch.

Draco mencari seseorang yang jatuh cinta kepadanya, tanpa semua embel-embel itu.

Draco menginginkan orang itu bisa jatuh cinta padanya, dalam setiap keadaan. Makin mencintai setiap harinya, bertahan meskipun Draco menyakiti hatinya. Mencintai Draco meskipun ia tidak mengetahui bahwa Draco adalah seorang Malfoy, adalah Kapten Quidditch, adalah Kepala Murid, adalah Pangeran Slytherin, adalah—

—Casanova.

Draco ingin ia mencintai gadis itu dengan sepenuh hati. Draco ingin merasakan kasih sayang. Draco ingin memberikan perasan itu juga bagi orang itu. Draco ingin ia merasakannya.

Draco ingin ia mengubah gadis itu, seperti gadis itu mengubahnya.

Draco Malfoy, ya, seorang Draco Malfoy—

—ingin merasakan jatuh cinta.

Atau sudah?

Draco tidak yakin ia ingin tahu jawabannya.

* * *

Sebuah gerakan.

Sebuah tangan dingin mengelus tangannya dalam tidur. Hermione terbangun. Terlihat sesosok lelaki tertidur di samping tempat tidrnya.

Hermione memicingkan mata. Terlihatlah bayang-bayang samar tubuh tinggi dan rambut merah dalam remang ruangan yang belum dibuka gordennya.

Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Hermione terkesiap. Ron. Ada disini, menemani Hermione yang tertidur. Menemani sosok tak sadar Hermione, menjaga supaya ia tidak takut.

Hermione merasakan airmatanya meleleh. Oh, apakah setiap sakit hormon estrogennya meningkat? Hermione jadi mudah menangis.

Ron Weasley. Sahabatnya. Orang yang pernah mengisi relung hatinya.

Menungguinya semalaman.

Tiba-tiba rasa haru memenuhi hatinya. Membuncah begitu saja.

Hermione mengusap air matanya dan mengelus lengan Ron. Orang yang mengkhawatirkannya selama ini. Sebuah gerakan. Ternyata Ron terbangun.

"Hermione!" serunya dalam bisikan. "Kau terbangun! Apakah aku mengganggu? Aku senang sekali kau tidak apa-apa, Mione!"

Mata Ron sembab. Mungkin ia tidak tertidur semalaman dan baru tertidur beberapa menit. Air mata kembali mengalir. Tanpa komando Hermione membenamkan kepalanya ke dada Ron. Memeluknya sangat erat.

Ron kaget. Lalu balas memeluk Hermione. Apakah ini berarti ada harapan? Apakah ini menandakan gadisnya kembali? Ron bahagia. Tanpa sadar ia ikut meneteskan air mata. Astaga, apakah November membuat orang mudah menangis?

Hermione melepas pelukannya dan memegang wajah Ron dengan kedua tangannya. Menatap kedua mata yang sayu itu. Menatap bibir pucat Ron karena terlalu lama menunggui Hermione. Lalu kembali memeluknya.

Ron membenamkan kepalanya ke ikal Hermione. Mengelusnya. Mempertanyakan apakah gadisnya telah kembali. Mempertanyakan apakah ia punya kesempatan.

Dan sepasang sahabat yang sempat canggung selama beberapa waktu itupun bersatu lagi. Tanpa menyadari ada seorang lelaki di luar pintu memperhatikan mereka—membawa bunga dan kartu ucapan semoga cepat sembuh—dan langsung berbalik pergi.

* * *

"Mate?" tegur Blaise. "Kau kenapa sih?"

Menderita gangguan jiwa dimana ia merasakan perasaan-perasaan aneh datang di saat-saat tidak tepat tanpa mengetahui penyebabnya. "Hanya sedikit lelah."

"Memangnya kau habis ngapain sih?" cerewet sekali si Blaise. "Oh, kembali pada kebiasaan lama? Menjadi Casanova tak kesampaian?"

"Itu kau," gerutu Draco.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan berita yang kuterima tadi pagi?"

"Berita?"

"Ya. Tanya saja Theo, ia sedang mengklarifikasi kebenaran berita itu."

"Tumben sekali, dia berinteraksi dengan makhluk hidup."

"Jelas. Hal itu menyangkut salah satu orang yang paling dekat dengannya."

"Siapa sih orang itu?"

"Granger."

"Granger? Hermione Jane Granger?"

"Granger siapa lagi memangnya?" balas Blaise sarkas.

"Granger orang terdekatnya? Oh, jenius sekali."

"Bukan," kata Blaise tenang. "Tentang Granger yang kabarnya hamil."

Draco membelalak. Marah, takut, kaget, dan.. sedih. "KAU SERIUS?! OLEH SIAPA?"

"Ya, dia hamil oleh salah satu orang terdekat Theo. Dia hamil, dan kau adalah ayah bayinya."

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Udah kubilang chapter ini menye-menye dan perubahannya terlalu cepet. Aku nggak terlalu jago bikin perasaan orang sakit hati. Aku lebih suka bikin Draco dan Hermione yang masih mempertanyakan perasaanya. Chapter ini pasti aneh banget dari Hermione yang dimainin Anthony terus ke Ron yang masih sayang sama Hermione. Dari awal emang udah ada clue[s] tentang Ron yang masih sayang sama Hermione. Kalo gitu kenapa nggak bikin Draco mempertanyakan perasaanya dengan adegan Ron yang melecehkan Hermione? Karena (mungkin) ini ada hubungannya dengan tuduhan Hermione yang masih dipegang sama Lavender. Dan karena aku nggak suka bikin Ron yang ngeselin. Aku juga mau bikin Hermione ngerasa ada yang sayang sama dia selain Draco dan Ron yang melecehkan Hermione sampe dibenci sama Hermione tuh bikin Golden Trio nggak nyatu lagi. (Itu clue-nya lho. Silahkan berbingung-bingung ria, readers! Makanya baca biar tau XD /ditimpuk/ /diajuin ke komnas HAM/)

Banyak Ravenclaw[s] ya dalam fic ini? Mulai dari Lisa Turpin sampai Anthony Goldstein. Yah, aku emang jarang bikin tentang Hufflepuff[s] karena mereka terlalu alim XD. Kalau Slytherin, aku berusaha memperbaiki nama baik mereka di sini dan Gryffindor kubikin masih ogah deket-deket sama Slytherin.

Aku nggak nyangka banget-banget. Ceritaku yang nggak layak ini ternyata disukain readers. Makasih banget. Tiap liat review nambah bawaannya seneng banget. Kamu yang review turut mempengaruhi semangat aku dalam real-life lho. Makasih banget buat yang fave dan follow fic ini. Tiap nambah pengennya nari hula-hula di atas meja makan atau apagitu ^^

Banyak sekali cuap-cuapnya ya? Tahu sendiri deh, intinya Author Note[s] kan buat menaikkan jabatan silent reader jadi reviewer dan reviewer-sekali-sekali jadi reviewer setia. Demi mewujudkan cita-cita indah nan mulia saya, tuliskan semua unek-unek kalian dengan menekan tombol 'Review' di bawah.

Selena Hallucigenia,  
Author yang lagi bingung sama ceritanya sendiri.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Semua orang tahu Harry Potter milik Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Saya hanya memberri skenario 'bagaimana-seandainya' yang berkembang menjadi suatu cerita.

**Rated: **T semi M (seperempat T, tiga perempat M... gatau deh.)

**Warning: **Typo[s], OOC (apalagi Luna Lovegood .), nyeleneh. Berusaha nggak menye-menye dan memperbaiki black-hole di chap 4. Banyak Romione di sini..

**A/N: **Untuk bahasan dan candaan mesum-frontal-tapi-terlihat-terhormat (pinjem kata-kata dari Squall Schiffer), saya **tidak **yakin apakah fic ini masih pantas masuk Rated T. Kalau saya membaca fic-fic lain, ada fic-fic dengan bahasan 'lebih' yang masih masuk rated T. Tapi kalo kita lihat dari budaya ketimuran, dan norma-noba susila *gondolguruPKn*, mungkin ini kurang pantas. Saya **mungkin**, akan menaikkan rated bila permintaan cukup banyak akan hal itu, tapi saya **tidak** menambah adegan-adegan yang ada. Semua hal kecuali hal itu bisa dijawab melalui review.

**Fic ini dipersembahkan untuk larastin (Thanks for the cover!), senjadistria, Rirrin dhika, SelfQuill & Christabel (dimana kalian? dimanaa?), BrilliantHermione, blizzard19, wineyerka, Squall Schiffer, Ms. Loony Lovegood, qunnyv19 (Mari kita membuat drama lagi (#'-')9), DraconiSparkyu, Hey Kickey, hanazawa yui, Tsurugi De Lelouch, ladyusa, gembokkunci47, arissachin... dan semua reviewer yang sangat mensupport saya.**

* * *

Hermione sedang duduk di sudut Ruang Rekreasi yang sepi saat ia mendapati seseorang berlonjak-lonjak di sampingnya.

"Hermione!" seru Ginny bersemangat! "Selamat!"

Selamat? Selamat atas?

Tanpa mempedulikan Hermione, Ginny malah nyerocos bersemangat. "Oh, apakah dia hebat? Dari postur tubuhnya sih, kelihatannya dia agresif dan memuaskan! Aku bisa membayangkan kau susah berjalan—"

Hah? Susah berjalan? Agresif?

"—keesokan harinya, kan? Benar-benar malam yang panas!" Ginny bersedekap. "Dan tolong katakan kenapa kau tidak memakai pelindung. Kau ingin langsung dinikahkan?"

"Ginny Weasley!" seru Hermione bingung. "Perjelas ini calon Nyonya Potter! Tolong. Selamat karena apa? Dinikahkan apa? Apanya yang susah berjalan? Kenapa harus memakai pelindung? Maksudnya apa, sih?"

Ginny memutar bola mata. "Aku heran—kenapa kau bisa disebut Miss Know-It-All, sih, kalo hal sepele seperti ini saja kau tidak tau? Atau kau hanya pura-pura tidak tahu? Oh, ayolah, Mione. Agresif, pelindung, malam yang panas dan menikah. Masakan kau tidak berpikir sesuatu?"

Hermione melongo dengan pandang tololo-stupido. Agresif, pelindung, malam yang... oh, astaga. "Ginny! Coba. Jelaskan. Padaku."

Ginny menunjukan seringai-ala-Bellatrix yang ditunjukkannya pada orang-orang tertentu yang kurang beruntung.

"Maksudmu bukan kau-tahu-apa kan?"

"Tentu saja itu!" Ginny melonjak bersemangat. "Apalagi yang bisa dilakukan seorang lelaki dan perempuan yang saling mencintai, dengan campur aduk kata agresif dan pelindung pada malam yang panas, apalagi kalau lelakinya adalah Draco Malfoy?"

Tidak ada, batin Hermione. Dia berbeda saat bersama denganku, Gin. Tidak ada malam yang panas dan Draco Malfoy yang agresif. Yang ada hanya ciuman-sarat-emosi dan pelukan erat bermakna. Serta Draco yang menyelamatkan Hermione dari tangan Anthony Goldstein sang predator.

Adegan Anthony Goldstein yang menciumnya secara paksa berputar seperti tayangan yang cepat di benaknya.

Menjijikan. Oke, ia di depan Ginny. Dan Hermione-yang-normal akan menjerit. Jadi—

"ASTAGA GINEVRA WEASLEY!" pekik Hermione. "APA YANG MEMBUATMU BERPIKIR KALAU AKU DAN MALFOY ADALAH PASANGAN YANG SALING MENCINTAI DAN TELAH MELAKUKAN HAL-ENTAH-APA?"

"Bukti yang konkret, tentu saja."

"Yeah, jenius sekali. Seluruh Hogwarts memang melihat aku ditindih oleh Malfoy tanpa pakaian sambil menggeliat dan mendesah di tengah Aula besar," decak Hermione.

"Ide gila yang keren," Ginny mengusap dagu sok berpikir. "Lakukanlah sebelum makan malam. Aku ingin tahu seberapa hotnya kalian, dan bagaimana kalian membuat satu sama lain tak terkendali..."

HELL.

Itu... menjijikan, oke? "Kau belum pernah mendengar sarkasme, Gin?" Hermione berkacak pinggang. "Dan, sebagai info, kita amat-angat keluar jalur."

"Oke, kembali ke topik. Bukti itu, hmm?"

"Aku tahu dari sumber fakta, Mione." lanjut Ginny penuh teka-teki. "Tapi menurutku, sebaiknya kau menjauhkan hal-hal semacam itu dari biang gosip, Mione. Seperti kami yang—"

"Nah!" seru Hermione cerdik. "Seperti kalian? Ginny, jangan bilang kalau kau sudah melakukannya dengan Harry!"

Ginny merona. "Kau mau menyuruhku berbohong?"

"Aku menyuruhmu mengungkapkan fakta, Ginevra," Hermione nyengir. "Dan tidak perlu lagi, karena sekarang aku sudah tau."

"Hell," Ginny memutar bola mata. "Kau disebut Nona-Tahu-Segala bukan tanpa alasan kan?"

Hermione masih mempertahankan cengirannya. "Untuk soal ini, Nona-Tahu-Segala memang hanya nama. Jelaskan. Atau buat esai sekalian."

"Oh, masak kau tidak peka sih?" sahut Ginny. "Kau tidak tahu kalau Harry menggodaku di Hogsmeade tentang kamarku?"

Hermione pura-pura membelalak terkejut. "Itu betulan? Kupikir itu bohongan, oh Gin! Itu tidak mungkin!" Lalu memasang tampang datarnya. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Tapi... Ayolah Gin, jawab saja!"

Ginny semakin memerah. "Beberapa kali, di The Burrow."

"The Burrow?" tanya Hermione tak percaya. Harry yang alim dan Ginny yang pemalu telah melakukan itu beberapa kali di The Burrow? Oh, mungkin dunia sihir dalam proses menuju keterbalikan. Ya, dimana Ginny dan Harry menjadi liar sementara anak-anak Slytherin yang mengerikan berubah menjadi anak-bertubuh-kelas-tujuh-bermental-kelas-satu yang alim.

Itu berarti, Draco Malfoy juga berubah.

Draco Malfoy alim?

Astaga, tidak tahukah semua orang bahwa—

Kenapa Hermione jadi memikirkan Draco?

Azz. Apakah Hermione sekarang menderita kepribadian ganda yang menuntutnya untuk memikirkan Draco dan tidak ingin memikirkannya pada saat yang sama?

"Molly tidak tahu?"

"Sudah ditemukan mantra peredam, Mione."

Hermione sedang dalam mood untuk menggoda Ginny. "Apakah Harry luar biasa?" tanyanya sambil mengerling nakal, meskipun enek setengah mati membayangkan Harry yang polos seperti itu... astaga.

"Pokoknya dia luar biasa," kata Ginny cepat. "Nah, kau bahkan belum menceritakan hubunganmu dengan Malfoy. Bagaimana malam kalian yang panas?"

"Gin," mood mengganggu-orang milik Hermione terganti jadi raut jengkel. "Aku tidak melakukan bip-sensor-bip dengan Malfoy! Dan kami tidak saling mencintai. Sama sekali tidak. Bagaimana mungkin kau mengharapkan kami melakukan hal seperti itu?"

Hermione depresi ringan, sepertinya. Tiba-tiba ia mengingat kejadian waktu itu.

Dengan Goldstein-Keparat-Rasakanlah-Akibatnya.

Dan Malfoy. Ia membentak Malfoy. Padahal Malfoy menolongnya.

Hermione tahu ia seharusnya mengucapkan terimakasih. Tapi siapa yang bisa berterimakasih pada orang yang menolongmu karena menganggapmu lemah?

"Lalu, berita itu..." Ginny ragu-ragu sejenak. "Bagaimana berita itu muncul?

"Berita apa, merlin?!" seru Hermione habis sabar.

"Berita itu," kata Ginny agak ngeri, "berita yang disebarkan oleh beberapa orang tentang kehamilanmu oleh Draco."

Hermione jadi betulan nyaris muntah.

* * *

Draco nyaris muntah karena tersedak liurnya sendiri.

"Aku?" tanya Draco terkejut. "Aku? Menghamili Hermione Granger? Bagaimana mungkin?!"

"Kau sendiri yang berkata bahwa kau bisa melakukan hal-hal yang belum tentu bisa dilakukan orang lain," sahut Blaise mengejek. "Nah. Apa dia luar biasa? Apa Granger—kau tahu—berbadan superseksi? Kapan kalian melakukannya? Apa dia—"

"Zabini!" seru Draco. Oh, berseru-seru begini? Sangat tidak Draco. "Mate, apa kewarasanmu digondol Basilisk? Aku tidak melakukannya, Merlin! Itu.. menjijikan! Aku tidak sudi... aku tidak sudi menyentuhnya karena ia adalah Darah-Lumpur!"

Aku tidak sudi menyentuhnya karena ia adalah wanita terhormat, batin Draco. Apa-apaan?

ENtah sejak kapan, tapi Draco mulai mempertimbangkan kemungkinan kalau otaknya memiliki beberapa cabang yang masing-masing memiliki pendapat yang berbeda dan saling memusuhi satu sama lain.

"Tidak biasanya kau menutupi hubunganmu, Drake. Maksudku, kau yang biasa sepertinya telah hilang!"

"Aku tidak pernah menjadi biasa," Kata Draco angkuh.

Sindrom apa ini? "Aku selalu luar biasa."

"Ugh," kernyit Blaise jijik, "kau mengerikan, Malfoy."

"Aku tahu, Zabini," Draco keluar dengan Blaise menuju Aula Besar.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi terkena sindromala Narcisius?" Blaise masih mengernyit. "Jangan bilang seluruh hormon testosteronmu kau sumbangkan pada Granger."

Lewat ciuman dan pelukan?

"Menjijikan," jawab Draco. "Tapi kuakui aku memang luar biasa. Nah, lihat buktinya. Mereka juga memperhatikanku seperti itu. Aku memang luar biasa, mate."

"Mereka melihatmu karena berita itu, bodoh!" gerutu Blaise. "Weasley juga akan dikagumi semua manusia di jagat raya jika berhasil menyentuh Granger."

Weasley. Sesuatu, jauh dalam benaknya, membenci Weasley.

Weasley menunggui Hermione Granger sepanjang malam.

Dan Granger menciumnya.

"Maksudku, siapa sih yang bisa menyentuhnya?" jiwa cerewet Blaise mendominasi. "Atau sebenarnya dia telah disentuh banyak pria?"

Tidak. Tidak mungkin.

Kumohon, jangan.

Tiba-tiba, sekujur tubuh Draco dibakar kemarahan.

"Beritahu aku sesuatu," kata Draco, berusaha meredam suaranya yang nyaris berubah menjadi geraman. "Ap-apa benar, Granger telah disentuh banyak pria?"

Rasa marahnya yang sampai ke_ atas _ubun-ubun (bukan hanya sampai) nyaris hilang terkalahkan oleh rasa takut yang menerpanya dalam gelombang besar ketidakpastian.

Aku harus melindunginya, kata satu-satunya pikiran Draco yang masih cukup Draco untuk diutarakan. Dia... s-statusnya bukan hanya rekan, atau rival meskipun mengingat kejadian semalam, seharusnya aku adalah rivalnya.

Tiba-tiba Draco merasa ngeri.

Bukan... rival. Juga bukan _hanya _rekan.

Lalu, apa?

* * *

Lalu, makhluk apa yang menyebarkan gosip-yang-saking-miringnya-sampai-lebih-tepat-dis ebut-terbalik itu?

Hermione masih menyelidikinya.

Ginny bilang, ia hanya tau gosip itu dari anak-anak perempuan seangkatannya. Tapi, yang jelas, mereka berkata bahwa gosip itu berasal dari orang yang tepat, dan nama orang tersebut tidak dapat diberitahukan begitu saja oleh teman-teman Ginny.

DA HELL. Biang gosip seperti itu dilindungi nama baiknya?

Sementara mengklarifikasikan kebenaran gosip itu, jelas Hermione dipandang sebagai gadis-paling-beruntung-yang-pernah-ada (sekitar empat puluh persen dari populasi manusia dan hantu di Hogwarts), gadis-murahan-yang-diobralpun-orang-tidak-mau (sekitar tiga puluh delapan persen dari komunitas orang-cacat-mental-sialan) dan gadis-korban-gosip-entah-siapa (komunitas langka yang patut dilestarikan).

Tentu saja, Hermione terlalu cuek dan sibuk untuk memikirkan ini semua. Selain karena ia jarang berbicara dengan Draco dan menyebabkan menurunnya tingkat depresi, esai Sejarah Sihir tentang manusia serigala yang terbentuk komunitasnya di tahun 1694 beserta deskripsinya jelas jauh lebih penting daripada mengurusi dan mempresentasikan kebenaran gosip tersebut pada pemilik tatapan kau-betulan-melakukan-bip-sensor-bip-dengan-Malfoy dari seluruh penjuru.

Atau Goldstein.

Hermione terlalu lelah untuk itu semua.

Merasa bersalah akan tatapan sedih Ron, benci tatapan ingin tahu semua orang, capek berpura-pura tersenyum atas kerlingan dan godaan Ginny dan Harry.

Uh. Rasanya ingin tidur selama beberapa tahun, dan bangun dengan lumut-lumut bermunculan di sekujur tubuh...

Eww. Sebaiknya jangan.

Jadi, di minggu akhir November yang bersalju, ia pergi ke bukit dekat Pondok Hagrid. Sendirian.

Melawan dinginnya angin dan daun-daun yang berguguran menyambut datangnya akhir musim gugur, Hermione duduk di bukit itu.

"Ini tempat favoritku," kata seseorang di belakangnya. "Ini tempat kesukaanmu, juga?

Ternyata, ia tidak sendiri.

Oh, ternyata—"hai, Luna."

Luna duduk di sebelah Hermione setelah menyingkirkan setumpuk daun dengan brutal. "Tumben sekali kau ke sini."

"Aku.. well," Hermione mencari kata-kata yang pantas. "Hanya mencari udara segar."

"Udara di danau juga segar," sahut Luna dengan nada melamun. Hell. Kenapa tahu-tahu danau? Masa' Luna tidak tahu kalau Asrama Slytherin terletak di bawah Danau Hitam? Masa Luna tidak tahu kalau Slytherin adalah asrama—

Draco Malfoy?

"Tapi kau lebih memilih ke sini," lanjut Luna. "Biasanya kau di sana. Walaupun di sini jauh lebih bagus, tapi aku tahu kau pindah-tempat-favorit karena ada suatu hal yang mengganggumu."

Ugh. Bohong kalau dia bilang dia tidak bisa Legilimens. "Kau membaca pikiranku?"

"Tidak sulit membaca pikiranmu, Mione. Bahkan tanpa Legilimens, sekalipun." Luna tersenyum melamun. "Matamu adalah jendela hatimu. Matamu adalah alatmu untuk bertukar-pikiran saat mulutmu tidak sanggup lagi berkata. Matamu adalah lembaran memori—kau bisa mengetahui apakah seseorang mengingatmu atau tidak, mengenalimu atau tidak, lewat matanya. Matamu adalah pintu emosi—itu sebabnya kau menangis, mengeluarkan air dari _mata_ mencoba menjelaskan apa yang terjadi saat benakmu terlalu lelah untuk membohongi kami."

Astaga.

Hermione tidak sanggup berkata-kata. "Kalau begitu.. apakah kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan?"

Sepertinya Luna tidak mendengar kata-kata Hermione. Namun, ia berdiri dan memandang Hermione dengan kaget seakan baru tersadar dari _trance _mengerikan. "Ayo masuk, Mione. Di sini sudah mulai dingin."

Uf. Terimakasih Merlin, Luna tidak mendngarnya.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Tidak diam juga sebenarnya, karena Hermione berkali-kali mengumpat tentang udara yang dinginnya.

"Mudah," Luna menepuk-nepuk tumpukan daun berhias salju di seragamnya.

Hah? "Apa?"

"Mudah mengetahui siapa yang kau pikirkan akhir-akhir ini," Luna tersenyum melamun. "Draco Malfoy."

* * *

Draco menyingkirkan daun-daun di sekitarnya.

Akhir November, seharusnya musim salju sudah menampakkan kehadirannya.

Tapi, daun-daun masih berguguran. Belum ada tanda-tanda salju akan jatuh.

Anomali.

Yeah, tapi apa sih yang tidak menjadi anomali semester ini? Bahkan, dirinya sendiri—_Draco Malfoy—_ikut menjadi anomali.

Yeah, Malfoy macam apa yang seperti ini?

Jadi gila dan berubah entah karena apa?

Pasti cuma dirinya. Sendiri.

Draco yakin benar kalo Abraxas mengetahui ini, Abraxas akan menjodohkannya dengan peri rumah.

Atau mengadakan sayembara untuk membuktikan apakah-ini-hanya-halusinasi-atau-tidak secara berjamaah.

Draco duduk di bawah pohon Oak di tepi danau sambil memuntir-muntir tongkat sihirnya. Di pangkuannya ada buku besar, buku yang ia ambil dari perpustakaan untuk membuat Blaise dan Theo percaya bahwa ia mau belajar.

Kamuflase.

Tidak juga sih. Secara, Draco tidak memakai rumpun bunga tulip di seluruh tubuhnya dan berpura-pura menjadi bunga untuk menghindari predator. Lagipula, ia benar-benar belajar.

Belajar mengenali perasannya sendiri.

Belajar mengenali perasannya sendiri tentang seorang gadis.

Gadis cantik berambut coklat ikal. Cantik? Ya. Draco mengakuinya. Draco memang banyak berusaha membohongi dirinya sendiri akhir-akhir ini—tapi hal ini terasa sangat nyata.

Gadis paling pintar dan tangguh yang pernah Draco temui. Gadis paling susah-ditebak, paling susah dikalahkan. Seorang Darah-Lumpur—oke, Kelahiran Muggle—paling mengagumkan di dunia sihir.

Ya, Draco duduk di sini, memegang buku dan bepura-pura belajar.

Tidak berpura-pura juga sebenarnya.

Karena Draco memang belajar. Belajar mengenali perasaannya sendiri mengenai gadis bernama Hermione Granger.

* * *

Oke. Ini gila. Ini sangat gila!

Pikiran-pikiran Hermione sudah menjerit mengumpat-ngumpat, tapi raganya hanya diam, mengelus-elus bunga krisan putih pemberian entah-siapa saat ia sakit.

Yeah, bagi yang tidak tahu isi otak Hermione, semua akan mengiranya seperti manusia-tanpa-dosa tau semacamnya sekarang.

Huft.

Luna Lovegood tau ia sering memikirkan Draco!

Sementara, ia sendiri tidak tau _apa sebabnya_ ia memikirkan Draco.

Lalu, yeah. Ciuman bergelora di ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid. Lalu—

Ah. Hermione tidak mau mengingatnya lagi.

Semuanya berlangsung begitu cepat. Ia ingat bagaimana ia ingin menangis karena ciuman Draco. Ciuman yang membingungkan. Hermione tahu kalau Draco sering mencium dan mempermainkan gadis-gadis. Menganggap mereka mainan. untuk membuktikan bahwa Draco—adalah seorang Malfoy.

Dan Malfoy selalu bisa mendapatkan segalanya.

Tapi, Hermione juga tahu kalau ciuman yang Draco berikan begitu sarat emosi.

Hermione tahu.

Hermione selalu tahu—atau dia pikir begitu.

Sekarang, ia tidak tau apa yang _terjadi _pada _dirinya sendiri_.

Ia merasa... aneh. Merasa berbeda setelah Draco menciumnya dengan emosi yang aneh. Lalu saat ia menangis karena merasakan sesuatu yang juga... aneh—

Anthony datang dan menghancurkan segalanya.

Uh. Hermione masih ingat waktu ia mencoba menghilangkan ingatan itu. Apalagi, bagian Draco yang menyelamatkannya.

Dan dengan bodohnya—dengan sangat irasionalnya—Hermione membentaknya.

Membentak orang yang menyelamatkanmu?

Hermione pasti akan langsung masuk daftar-hitam para pembuat buku tentang etiket.

Lalu ia pergi ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, menginap di sana. Lalu—seingatnya—pada pagi hari Ginny Weasley mau memberitahunya sesuatu..

tentang status!

Ya! Bagaimana hermione bisa sama sekali lupa?

Baik, Hermione akan menanyakannya nanti. Lalu tiba-tiba ia perlu dibawa ke Hospital Wings. Dan saat dia bangun, ada Ron. Ada Ron. Menungguinya.

Ke—

TOK TOK TOK!

Siapa? "Granger?" panggil suara itu. Oke, itu pasti Draco. Satu-satunya makluk hidup selain dirinya di asrama Ketua Murid ini.

Aih, betapa inginnya Hermione mendengar suara rendah Draco. Padahal waktu ia memiliki kesempatan untuk mendengarkannya, mencium bibir yang mengeluarkan suara itu, dia menyia-nyiakannya.

"Granger?" katanya lagi.

Eh? Apa yang harus dikatakannya? "Eng.. aku datang." Hermione—yang masih memegang bunga itu— membuka pintunya. "Ada ap—"

"Ada tamu. Luna Lovegood. Menggumamkan sesuatu tenang weasel atau semacamnya," katanya, memandang Hermione dari atas hingga bawah. "Kau kelihatan.. kuyu." Tapi suaranya berubah senang.

Apa dia bilang?

Kuyu?

Yeah. Tapi itu berarti, Draco memerhatikannya.

Tiba-tiba Hermione kangen waktu awal semester, waktu mereka banyak mengobrol sebagai _rekan. _Tanpa masalah. Dulu, menanyakan atau mengomentari penampilan sering mereka lakukan karena tidak mau mengerjakan tugas ketua Murid sendirian.

Sekarang, Hermione tau perhatian yang mungkin akan muncul lagi, bukan perhatian antar rekan Ketua Murid lagi.

Luna masuk dari belakang Draco tanpa permisi. "Hai, Hermione. Aku mau berbicara tentang Ron."

Sungguh kalimat pembuka yang salah, karena setelah itu mata kelabu Draco kehilangan sinarnya.

* * *

Menurut referensi muggle, _merasakan marah saat seseorang didekati orang lain tanpa ada penyebabnya disebut _CEM-BU-RU.

Nah, sisi positifnya, Draco tidak mempercayai muggle dalam bentuk apapun, situasi apapun, kondisi apapun—

kecuali darurat.

Dan Draco harap ini tidak darurat.

Yeah, hanya melihat Hermione yang kuyu seperti habis menangis selama berbulan-bulan memegang bunga darinya.

Seakan-akan... karena bunga itulah ia bisa berhenti menangis. Seakan bunga itu menghiburnya.

Dan Draco menyukai perasaan ini.

Draco merasa luar biasa—sama luar biasanya dengan terbang tanpa sapu—lalu jatuh.

Yeah, mood-nya seketika membaik waktu melihat Hermione menyimpan bunga pemberiannya yang ia transfigurasi dari proyek-herbologi-yang-gagal.

Lalu turun lagi, lebih tepat disebut jatuh malah. Waktu Lovegood berkata tentang Ronald. Ronald itu... si Weasley kan?

Weasley.

Draco jadi ingat, malam itu di Hospital Wings—waktu Weasley menunggui Hermione sepanjang malam. Hermione memeluknya, dan menciumnya...

Apa mereka memiliki hubungan khusus?

Menerima luapan rasa penasaran, marah dan hasrat untuk mengetahui sesuatu, Draco melakukan sesuatu yang sangat tidak-Malfoy.

Draco mencuri dengar pembicaraan Hermione dan Lovegood sore itu.

* * *

Hermione yang otaknya masih melanglang-buana-entah-kemana karena eh.. perhatian Draco tadi—

eh?

Oke, fokus. Pokoknya, sekarang Hermione sedang berdiri di depan Luna sementara pikirannya kemana-mana. Itu saja.

Bukan berarti ia memikirkan tentang Draco.

Luna duduk di sofa kecil tempat Hermione biasa membaca tanpa permisi, sementara Hermione duduk di sofa yang menyatu dengan ambang jendela.

Luna menatap Hermione, kali ini tidak menatap melamun atau terkejut, melainkan serius.

Serius dan normal.

Astaga, Luna.. memang agak berubah akhir-akhir ini.

Luna tersenyum lembut.

"Mione," katanya. "Aku tahu, terkadang Wrackspurt memenuhi pikiran seseorang sampai separah ini—"

Hah? Tolong, kalau Luna hanya ke sini untuk membicarakan tentang Wrackspurt atau Nargles atau Bowtruckle atau apapun namanya, Hermione tidak sanggu lagi.

"—tapi aku tahu kau seseorang yang memiliki pikiran yang kuat. Benakmu kuat Hermione," Luna tersenyum lagi.

Benak yang kuat? Apakah itu berarti otaknya bisa melakukan angkat beban atau berlari maraton?

"Bukan," kata Luna—sekali lagi membaca pikiran Hermione dengan kekuatan khususnya, lewat mata ungu keperakannya. "Itu berarti, kau tidak mudah membiarkan sesuatu mempengaruhi pikiranmu sampai lama sekali. Kau bisa menyingkirkannya dan mengontrol dirimu supaya tidak memikirkannya."

Apakah ini Luna Lovegood? Sekarang ia jadi terdengar seperti psikolog muggle yang berbicara tentang penyakit mental atau apalah.

"Itulah sebabnya kau bisa berkonsentrasi dan belajar banyak. Karena kau menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran menganggu dan mengontrol benakmu selama bertahun-tahun agar bisa belajar dan fokus dalam menerima informasi baru. Benakmu kuat sekali." Luna mengangguk.

Uh? Oke. Hermione tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Jarang sekali ada anak-anak seperti ini diluar asrama Ravenclaw. Itu sebabnya, sebagian besar anak-anak Ravenclaw bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk hal-hal yang tidak penting—"

Oke, berarti, sekali lagi, Topi Seleksi salah menempatkan Anthony Goldstein.

"—dan menjadi jenius. Yah, tidak semua—hanya sebagian besar. Susah bagi Wrackspurt untuk masuk ke dalam selaput benak mereka dan memengaruhi pikiran mereka. Begitu juga denganmu."

"Er... baik?" Komentar Hermione lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

"Tapi seperti yang kita ketahui bersama, yang mempengaruhi pikiranmu sekarang bukan Wrackspurt."

Merlin. Tolong, tolong jangan bahas sesuatu tentang Draco.

"Kau memikirkan Draco Malfoy dan risau akan keadaannya. Keadaan kalian."

ARGH.

"Yeah, mungkin kau harus mengalihkan perhatianmu dan kembali ke pelajaran seperti du—"

"TAPI AKU TIDAK BISA!" potong Hermione, terkejut mendengar kata-katanya sendiri.

"Tenang," Luna berkata halus. Oke, suara halus Luna lebih seperti-Luna. Lalu suaranya berubah lagi. Normal seperti manusia pada umumnya. "aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Dalam beberapa keadaan, kau tidak bisa mengenyahkan pikiranmu dari seseorang karena dia memikirkanmu duluan."

Hermione terkesiap. Kaget.

Walaupun ia tahu fakta ini—fakta muggle ini—dan meskipun sudah lama, um.. _berharap_ akan keadaan itu, mendengarnya langsung dari orang paling jujur di dunia membuatnya kaget. "Um.. Malfoy—memikirkanku?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

Yeah, pertanyaan retoris sebenarnya.

"Dan kalau aku mau bukti konkret, aku akan memimpikannya, bukan?" lanjut Hermione—yang sudah masa bodoh dengan apa yang terjadi.

Luna mengangguk lalu melanjutkan, terdengar seperti konsultan cinta versi muggle. "Ada kalanya hal ini penting, Mione. Untuk memikirkan hal-hal di luar pelajaranmu. Dan di luar Draco Malfoy juga."

Hermione akan malu sekali kalau ini didengar orang lain.

"Mungkin ada baiknya kalau kau mulai memikirkan Ronald yang masih mencintaimu."

Eh? "Apa?"

Luna melanjutkan dengan tenang. "Ronald mencintaimu, kau tahu."

Huft. Oke. Jangan biarkan Wrackspurt-ataupun-Draco-entah-apa menembus selaput benakmu dan biarkanlah otakmu mencerna informasi dengan benar.

Motivasi darinya untuk dirinya sendiri dikutip dari Luna Lovegood. Siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti akan merasa ini gila. Tapi, percayalah, saran ini membuat Hermione merasa _sedikit _lebih siap menerima info selanjutnya.

"Dan dia stress akhir-akhir ini karena tahu kalau kau hamil karena Draco.

Hermione menepuk dahinya. Berita itu lagi!

"Lun—"

"Jadi kami sering mendiskusikan hal itu. Ron sedih, kau tahu."

"Tapi... kupikir ia mulai berkencan denganmu?" tanya Hermione hati-hati.

"Yeah, kencan? Kuharap begitu," gumamnya.

OKE.

Info baru. Yang harus menembus selaput benak, selubung otak, atau apapun namanya. Luna... menyukai Ron?

"Kutebak kau sedang... ngng.. merasa berbeda karena seseorang?" Hermione kembali bertanya—memutuskan untuk tidak menyebut nama agar tidak membuat Luna syok atau semacamnya.

"Bisa dibilang," jawab Luna tanpa malu-malu. "Kami tidak berkencan, Mione. Aku dan Ronald memang berlajan-jalan ke Hogsmeade, danau, Hutan terlarang—"

Saat kau adalah Luna Lovegood dan teman kencanmu adalah Ronald Weasley, Hutan Terlarang merupakan tempat kencan yang normal, pikir Hermione rasional.

"Dan berciuman?" potong Hermione sambil tersenyum kecil.

Muka Luna merona. Astaga. Hermione yakin hanya ia dan Ron yang pernah melihat muka Luna memerah.

Mengingat Ron membuat Hermione sedih.

Luna agak gelagapan tapi bisa menjawab dengan tenang. "Yeah, beberapa kali."

"Dia menciummu tapi _tidak_ mencintaimu?" Hermione agak terkejut.

"Dia sedang _belajar _untuk _mencintaiku_."

Dan Hermione merasa bersalah.

"Tapi karena aku menyukainya—ya, jangan kaget—aku mau dia senang."

Sekarang Hermione merasa AMAT SANGAT bersalah.

"Jadi, tolong, dengarkan aku—"

Hermione menatap Luna.

"—berikan sedikit perhatianmu pada Ron. Sedikit saja. Jangan hanya memerhatikan Malfoy."

"Lalu?" tanya Hermione—menyadari Luna belum selesai.

"Jadikan ini salam perpisahan yang berkesan," Luna kedengaran amat sangat tidak-Luna. Betapa cinta bisa mengubah seseorang. "Aku tahu ini jahat.. tapi, kau tahu. Ia pernah mencintaimu, dan mendapat sebagian perhatian darimu sebelum ia benar-benar melupakanmu, adalah hal yang penting."

Luna beranjak. Hermione tahu ini berarti Luna mau menyudahi pembicaraan mereka.

Hermione berjalan menuju pintu.

"Dan, yah, aku sangat mendukungmu dengan Malfoy," seru Luna.

Tepat saat pintu terbuka dan menampakan wajah merah seorang Draco Malfoy yang ketahuan mencuri dengar.

Tapi semerah apapun Draco, Hermione jauh lebih merah lagi.

* * *

Esoknya, Draco Malfoy masuk ke kelas Ramuan dengan pikiran semrawut.

Duduk di bangku belakang—bangku favoritnya dimana ia bisa melamun (khususnya di pelajaran lain. Nyaris tidak mungkin melamun dalam kelas Snape). Kali ini, dia duduk di sana untuk menghindari tatapan-super-ingin-tahu dari murid-murid pencari info, tatapan sok-terluka dari gadis-gadis, dan tatapan kubunuh-kau-Malfoy dari Ronald Weasley.

Kenapa sih orang itu? Bukannya mereka sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa? Tidak bisa dong ia mengekang Hermione sampai gadis itu menikah—dengannya—suatu hari nanti?

Bebas-bebas saja dong Draco tidur dengan Hermione? Tidak salah kan, kalau Draco menjadi salah satu orang paling beruntung yang bisa melihat keseksian tubuh mahakarya Tuhan itu?

Draco menelan ludahnya. Terbayang olehnya malam pertama mereka yang panas. Desahan Hermione, senyum nakalnya.

Toh, bagaimanapun, Draco sudah tahu bahwa Hermione memikirkannya, hampir sama banyaknya dengan Draco memikirkannya.

Meskipun malu ketahuan mencuri dengar, setidaknya ia tahu sesuatu yang penting, kan?

Terbayang oleh Draco bagaimana Hermine menjadi liar saat itu, untuk memadukan kolaborasi melodi yang mengalun dalam indah dan mesranya cinta mereka.

HELL. Apa sih yang Draco pikirkan? Wajah Draco bersemu merah.

Tersenyum-senyum karena pikiran mesumnya sendiri, Draco lupa bahwa ia ada di kelas Snape.

"Malfoy!" tegur Snape tajam.

Draco menunduk, ingin tertawa saat rusuknya ditusuk dari kiri dan kanan oleh Theo dan Blaise.

Seperti biasa, Snape menegurnya karena profesionalitas kerja. Daripada Draco dianggap mendapat keuntungan dari budaya nepotisme?

"Jawab pertanyaanku," ujar guru berhidung bengkok tersebut. "Kau bisa membuat ramuan apa dengan bahan-bahan ini—seezewort utuh, scurvy grass yang melingkar, dan lovage yang dipotong dadu?"

Oke, sepertinya kali ini ayah-baptisnya itu tidak main-main. Sebenarnya, main-main atau tidak, Draco tidak takut.

Masalahnya adalah sekarang, Draco Malfoy tidak tahu jawabannya. Demi keturunan Merlin yang saling membunuh dengan tongkat yang sama, ini pelajaran dua tahun lalu!

Berusaha memasang tampang cool saat berpikir keras, Draco terselamatkan oleh seorang siswi yang mengangkat tangannya degan bersemangat.

"Menjadi penyelamat Malfoy?" Sarkasme dan Severus memang tidak terpisahkan. "Buktikan kalau kau mampu, _Miss._" Snape menekankan kata terakhir.

Gadis itu, yang tidak terima diremehkan kapanpun dan dimanapun selama kaki masih menginjak tanah dan jantung masih berdetak, menjawab dengan tegas. "Confusing and befuddlement potion," dia tersenyum kecil. "Perlukah saya menjabarkan cara membuatnya, _Sir?_" Ia juga menambahkan kata terakhir dengan penekanan yang sama.

Snape mendengus. "Baik, lima poin untuk Gryffindor atas jasamu menyelamatkan Malfoy, Miss Granger."

* * *

"Ron!" seru Hermione saat mereka mengambil tempat duduk di Aula Besar.

Harry—yang tadi sedang memberikan kecupan-selamat-datang pada Ginny—menoleh. Mereka berdua menatap Hermione seakan berusaha mengirim sinyal telepati atau sesuatu semacam itu.

Ron menoleh, berpura-pura tidak penasaran dan memberi privasi, menoleh pada Luna yang melambaikan tangan bersemangat.

Harry berbicara tanpa suara, "Ron diam terus sejak tadi."

Eh? "Kenapa?"

Ginny berkata, "Tidak tahu. Tapi kau sendiri yang berkata bahwa perasaannya sebesar sendok teh. Dan kini setelah ia bisa berperasaan seperti makhluk hidup normal, kaulah yang tidak peka," katanya agak menghakimi. Lalu nada suaranya melunak. "Aku tahu kau mengerti, Mione. Perhatikan sekitarmu."

"Kau terlihat agak stres," kata Harry. "Pasti karena kehamilanmu, ya?"

Ron menegang di posisinya.

Aduh. Tidak adakah yang mengerti bahwa itu cuma gosip-yang-saking-miringnya-bernama-gosip-terbalik ? Buah bibir-yang-sama-sekali-tidak-seksi?

Hermione mengabaikannya. "Ron?"

"Eh, yup?" katanya agak kaku. "Aku terlalu sibuk dengan Luna, apa apa?"

Jangan menyindirku.

"Bukankah biasanya kau duduk di sebelahku?"

Ron tersenyum, senyum yang dipaksakan. "Ah, iya," katanya tidak menatap Hermione. "Tidakkah kau makan di meja Slytherin, Mione?"

Bersama Draco Malfoy?

How about—

Hermione terkesiap. "Eh, mm.. a-apa?"

"Tidak," Ron berdalih lalu duduk di kursi di depannya. Hermione tersenyum lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

Sepanjang makan siang, Ron tidak berkata sepatah katapun padanya.

* * *

Draco—yang sudah muak dengan perasannya yang menyatakan perang dengan kewarasannya—memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ke sekeliling Hogwarts.

Sendirian tentu saja. Ia perlu berpikir.

Kenapa sih gadis itu selalu ada kapanpun dan dimanapun?

Mari kita pertanyakan. Apaka gadis itu mengikutinya, atau gadis itu ada dimana-mana?

Atau Draco yang ada di mana-mana?

Atau Dracolah yang _mengikuti_nya?

Azz.

Uf. Bukannya Draco tidak menginginkannya. Hanya saja, sepertinya keberadaannya membuat selnya berhenti bekerja, dan syaraf-syarafnya ambil cuti.

Karena gadis itu, uh.. cantik?

Okelah, gadis itu memang meiliki wajah di atas standar. Jelas, rambutnya yang coklat ikal berada di atas ambang-batas-kemiskinan. Mata hazelnya juga menarik.

Tapi.. kalau hanya cantik, jelas Draco tidak sampai _sebegitunya._

Sebegitu apa?

Entahlah. Pokoknya draco tahu Hermione memikirkannya dan memimpikannya.

Dan itu membuat Draco senang.

Hell. Demi pembuat shampoo yang terbuat dari bahan bakar fosil yang membuat rambut ayah baptisnya bisa membuat tambang minyak, kenapa juga Draco jadi memikirkan—

"Granger?"

Langkah Draco terhenti.

"Tentu saja aku menginginkannya. Jangan bercanda."

Bukan, itu bukan suaranya—meskipun ada kemungkinan Draco jadi gila dan mengatakannya dalam konferensi pers suatu hari nanti.

Lalu terdengar isakan.

"Jalang itu!" kata seorang gadis. "Se-setidaknya.. ia sudah menerima akibatnya! Ka-kau tahu.. semuanya—semua yang... ter-terjadi.. terjadi pada gadis itu—karena i-ini semua!"

Dan mendapati Padma Patil sedang berdiskusi dalam arti negatif tentang Hermione Granger beserta pemilik suara itu.

Anthony Goldstein.

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

**A/N:** Nah. Aku sama sekali nggak pede dengan chapter ini. Kayaknya kemampuan menulisku berkurang atau apalah—aku juga bingung.

Kupikir... banyak yang nggak mau review buat chapter 4 lho. Review paling membangun jelas dari **Squall Schiffer** dan **wineyerka**. Bukannya mau menganaktirikan reviewer lain, tapi review panjang yang menjelaskan apa-yang-salah-apa-yang-benar selalu bikin aku tersanjung karena review panjang yang nggak cuma sepatah dua patah kata, itu sebagai bentuk penghargaan a.k.a makanan rohani bagi penulis. Oh, iya. Sebagai info, review belom cukup buat bikin aku nari hula-hula di atas meja kafetaria ato main hulahop di bak cuci piring, lho.

Waktu aku baca review, aku... JEJERITAN. Nah, apalagi waktu baca review dari **Squall Schiffer**; sang editor a.k.a kritikus sastra kita yang jualan pempek di sini: S_esuai dengan dugaan sebenarnya, tapi ternyata jauh melampaui ekspektasi saya terhadap fic kamu ini. Gaya menulis kamu agak seperti tulisan novel-novel terjemahan, sebenarnya jauh lebih komunikatif dan lebih mudah dimengerti olehberbagai kalangan pembaca; sejujurnya itu bagus sekali! _Wow. Ini... luar biasa. Karena, aku masih jauuuh... lebih muda daripada kalian, sebenarnya.

FOR **larastin,** THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT. YOUR IDEA. YOU'RE **BRILLIANT. **I CAN'T TELL YOU, WHAT I FEEL!

Berhubung reviews sudah menembus angka 70.. saya kurang pede memberitakan hal ini: review harus menembus target **85**_, _sebelum saya melanjutkan chapter baru dari fic ini. Bukannya gimana-gimana, saya pengen tau apakah readers masih nunggu kelanjutan kisah ini.

Btw, adakah yang bersedia RnR di fic saya yang berjudul Substitute Sister?

Zaman orde baru udah lewat, kalian sudah bisa mengemukakan pendapat dengan menyalurkan tenaga otot-otot jari dengan menulis review, karena pendapat dilindungi negara atas landasan Undang-Undang Dasar 1945 pasal 28 E.

Selena Hallucigenia,  
Author yang terlalu bersemangat menjalani kehidupan fanfiksi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Semua orang tahu Harry Potter milik Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Saya hanya memberi skenario 'bagaimana-seandainya' yang berkembang menjadi suatu cerita.

**Rated: T** atau **M** (biarlah readers yang nentuin sendiri tergantung tingkat kemesuman(?) mereka XD) *lirik **Ladyusa***

**Warning:** Typo[s], OOC (Luna!), lil bit lemon

**A/N:** Seperti yang pernah dirasakan Apo, saya juga menderita krisis kepercaaan diri. Saya membaca ulang facfiction-fanfiction milik author-author favorit saya, dan merasa minder luar biasa. Saya pun membaca ulang fic Heart Breaker dari awal hingga akhir, dan menemukan banyak sekali kesalahan! Mulai dari typo[s], OOC, alur kecepetan, PoV nggak jelas, diksi lebay, cerita menye-menye, dan ide yang dipaksain. Saya mohon maaf. Dan saya juga mau bilang... kalau kepercayaan diri saya akhirnya terkumpul sedikit demi sedikit karena review kalian! Jadi... SAYA BENER-BENER PENGEN SEMBAH SUJUD DI DEPAN SEMUA REVIEWER BAIK YANG MENGIKUTI DARI CHAPTER 1 YANG RELA MEMBACA SAMPAI CHAPTER 6 INI, MAUPUN YANG BARUMULAI BACA. POKOKNYA REVIEWS SELALU JADI MOOD BOOSTER BUAT SAYA. YOU'RE AWESOME GUYS! LOVE YA:*

* * *

Hermione yang kini duduk di perpustakaan—berusaha membaca buku pegangan tentang _Tanaman-tanaman Perintis Tercepat dan Terunik _untuk essay Herbologi-nya (yang sebenarnya sudah selesai)—meski pikirannya bercabang ke berbagai arah.

Oke. _Pada tanggal 28 November, Kementrian Sihir memberikan hak paten khusus untuk spora-evaporasi karena kemampuannya untuk_—

kenapa Ron mengacuhkannya?

Fokus, Hermione, fokus untuk nilai O di semua mata pelajaran untuk N.E.W.T-mu. Hermione menyemangati diri sendiri.

Huft. Kita coba lagi.

—_kemampuannya untuk berkembang biak tanpa bantuan angin atau tangan manusia. Oleh karena itu, tanaman ini berkembang biak dengan cara menguapkan sopra-sporanya, sehingga—_

Tapi... Draco betul-betul memikirkannya?

HELL! Hermione menutup buku dengan kasar dan menimbulkan debu yang bisa membuat bersin makhluk manapun—termasuk Mrs Norris yang kini sedang ditinggal pemiliknya berkencan.

Tidak ada gunanya berusaha fokus. Padahal Luna bilang ia memiliki benak yang kuat.

Oke, oke.

Lebih baik pikirkan satu persoalan, selesaikan, lalu beres sudah. Kau bisa belajar dengan tenang.

Hermione berjalan keluar perpustakaan sambil berpikir. Meskipun langkahnya ringan, kepalanya penuh derngan pikiran berbelit-belit.

Jadi Luna menyukai Ron? Oh, Luna Lovegood yang itu? Yang berkata tentang Nargles yang memasuki kepalanya saat Ron menciumnya? Yang memercayai keberadaan Snorkck Tanduk-Kisut? Yang hapal luar kepala isi Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them?

Yah, tidak salah lagi. Luna Lovegood memang hanya itu.

Hermione mempersiapkan benaknya untuk ledakan keras.

LUNA LOVEGOOD BISA JATUH CINTA? Hermione tidak salah dengar, kan?

Itukah sebabnya ia terdengar... eh... normal seperti penyihir pada umumnya? Absen memakai anting-anting lobaknya?

Ini, sungguh sulit dipercaya. Seperti mitos bahwa jembalang dapat hidup kembali jika mati saat orbit matahari berada di tempat terdekat dengan bumi, Hermione tidak bisa percaya bahwa: LUNA. BISA. JATUH. CINTA.

Atau suka. Atau naksir. Atau apapun namanya itu. Dengan _Ron Weasley_. Kolor Merlin, dulu Hermione selalu berpikir kalau Luna akan jatuh cinta pada siluman Blibbering Humdinger sehingga anak mereka setengah manusia. atau sesuatu semacam itu.

Yang lebih sulit dipercaya, Luna berubah. Yup. Jadi lebih bijaksana, lebih feminin, lebih normal, lebih manusiawi—

pokoknya Luna jadi terlihat lebih anggun dan menawan.

Yeah, seperti yang diketahui nenek moyang Merlin sampai keturunan ke tujuh puluh tujuh anak cucu Hermione nanti, jatuh cinta bisa membuat orang berubah. Misalnya saja Luna Lovegood bisa jadi normal. Lalu Harry jadi mesum seperti itu, dan dirinya sendiri jadi gampang labil emosinya—

Tunggu.

Kata siapa ia sedang jatuh cinta?

Dengan siapa juga ia mau jatuh cinta?

Apa dengan—

Tiba-tiba Hermione tertawa.

Yeah, ia tertawa di lorong sendirian karena kemungkinan itu tidak mungkin, sekaligus karena ia merasa ada beban yang terangkat dari pikirannya. Beban yang terangkat waktu ia menemukan jawaban pada soal Sejarah Soal tentang Ksatria Walpurgis atau menemukan angka yang sesuati di pelajaran Arithmancy.

Tidak. Itu bukan jawaban.

Tidak mungkin Hermione jatuh cinta dengan orang itu kan?

Yup, benar sekali.

Bukan benar bahwa ia jatuh cinta, tapi benar bahwa itu tidak mungkin.

Menurut dugaannya, hal itu tidak mungkin.

Meskipun begitu, kadang-kadang Hermione berharap dugaannya salah.

Yup. Tetap saja, tidak mungkin ia jatuh cinta pada Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Oke, jadi ada yang tidak beres di sini.

Meskipun marah dan ingin tahu, Draco berjalan dengan langkah tenang dari balik lorong dan memasuki ruangan itu tanpa menutup pintu. Membuat suara mengetuk-ngetuk sepatunya nyaris tidak terdengar, Draco berpura-pura baru datang dan tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Pura-pura terkejut melihat Anthony dan Padma (sebenarnya Draco tidak bisa membedakan kedua Patil itu, namun dasi Ravenclaw menjelaskan segalanya), Draco memandang Anthony dengan mata menyipit.

Entah mendapat keinginan dari mana, Draco berjalan mendekati mereka dengan tangan di dalam saku.

"Dua prefek yang berduaan di dekat Kandang Burung Hantu _tanpa melakukan apapun_," kata Draco. "Mencurigakan, karena setahuku orang berduaan di tempat sepi biasanya sedang melakukan tindakan intim yang menjijikan."

Anthony mengepalkan tangan, sementara Padma tidak berbuat apa-apa (dengan airmata meluncur satu-persatu) dan menatap Draco dengan wajah datar.

"Ya, Goldstein," Draco mengangkat sebelah alis. "Seperti apa yang kau lakukan dengan Ketua Murid Perempuan di toilet dekat Menara Ravenclaw. Mencium Hermione Granger, eh?"

Padma—yang sekarang sedang berlinangan air mata—mengangguk dingin.

Oke. Padma sudah tau.

Menarik. Heran juga seluruh Ravenclaw tidak menggebukinya setelah menemukan kacung menjijikan itu babak belur.

"Berpura-pura merayu dan menghibur, dan berakhir dengan memperlakukannya dengan tidak senonoh," Draco kaget mendengar suaranya sendiri. Kenapa tahu-tahu ia bisa berkata sebegitu lancar? Okelah, klan Malfoy memang berlidah ular. Tapi klan Malfoy mengatakan apa yang _ingin_ ia katakan dengan baik—jujur maupun bohong.

Tapi dia? Dia mengatakan hal yang _tidak ingin _dikatakannya, namun dengan ekspresi yang sangat meyakinkan.

Mungkin, pengaruh alam bawah sadar.

Oke, alam bawah sadar Draco membela Hermione?

Draco mulai mempertimbangkan untuk mempelajari psikorogi—betul tidak namanya?—dengan serius.

Anthony menegang.

Draco mengangkat alis. "Dan _aku_ pula yang dituduh _menghamili_ Hermione."

Kita cari tahu sajalah. Siapa tahu ada hubungannya dengan mereka.

_Siapa tahu_.

"Kami tidak pernah berhubungan lebih," kata Draco. Hei! apa yang ia katakan? Menyentuh Hermione Granger—dalam hal ini lebih intim daripada ciuman—dan menyebarkannya?

Sepertinya ia betul-betul harus mengganti nama dan pindah negara supaya kata-kata ini dilupakan oleh kedua manusia yang terkejut di depannya.

Draco melanjutkan sambil berusaha terlihat seperti kekasih-yang-dikecewakan. "Dan _kau_ menyentuhnya. Dan ada kabar ia hamil. Orang bodoh seharusnya tahu." Tidak sulit.

Yeah, kalau Anthony bisa mengintimidasinya, kenapa ia tidak?

Apalagi, soal Hermione Granger.

Padma—yang tidak terlalu idiot—membelalakkan matanya. Baru menyadari kemungkinan itu, mungkin.

"Tidak usah terkejut sampai matamu selebar peri rumah, Patil," Draco mengangguk sedikit. "Manusia keparat ini, mencium—tepatnya nyaris memerkosa—umm—" apa yang harus ia katakan? Supaya Padma marah dan melakukan hal gila seperti memotong kepala manusia itu? "—calon istriku?"

Baik Draco maupun kedua manusia di depannya, terkesiap.

Oke, ini gila.

Calon istriku? Sejak kapan Hermione Granger jadi milik Draco Malfoy?

Draco ingin mengumpat, tapi tentu saja tidak ia lakukan. Dirinya tidak bodoh, begitu juga Anthony yang keparat ini.

"Calon istrimu?" Anthony terkejut. Lalu nadanya berubah menjadi nada mengejek. "Sejak kapan ia jadi milikmu?"

"Sejak—" sejak kapan? "—beberapa waktu sebelum kau menci—ah, memerkosa kekasihku yang manis."

Beberapa waktu?

Maksudnya... sejak Draco mencium Hermione, kah?

Anthony kelihatan agak terperangah, lalu segera mengganti ekspresi ekstra jelek itu menjadi ekspresi angkuh. "Sulit dipercaya."

Yeah, memang bukan betulan kok. "Yah, tidak begitu penting juga sih, dipercayai oleh orang yang memperlakukan gadis-gadis seperti sampah."

Seperti dirinya sendiri?

Padma menyipit.

"Aku hanya memperlakukan gadis seperti sampah, bila ia pantas diperlakukan seperti sampah." Anthony menjawab. "Seperti satu-satunya gadis yang berada di ruangan ini." Atnhony menoleh ke arah Padma. "Jadi, dear, aku sudah _terlanjur tertarik _dengan Granger. Dan apapun yang _akan _kau lakukan untuk menjatuhkannya di_ hadapan_ku, akan sia-sia. Karena aku _tidak akan _kembali padamu." Yeah, roman picisan. Opera sabun sedang terjadi di sini. "Jadi, Malfoy. Aku tertarik pada gadis_mu. _Dan stop berkata Malfoy _bisa mendapatkan segalanya_."

Apa hubungannya? Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa hubungannya dengan Malfoy, hm?"

"Karena kau adalah seorang Malfoy," Anthony mengernyit memandang Draco seakan-akan Draco adalah orang paling bodoh sedunia. "Dulu, Malfoy _memang _bisa mendapatkan segalanya. Tapi karena apa yang terjadi di sini telah diketahui seluruh Hogwarts, perspektif mereka _bisa _berubah, Tuan."

Apa yang telah diketahui seluruh Hogwarts? Hal ini ada hubungannya dengan apa yang diketahui seluruh Hogwarts dan dirinya. Hmm.

Gosip itu? Mungkinkah?

_Jadi memang ada hubungannya_.

"Gadis itu," Anthony melambai ke arah Padma, mencemooh. "Dia menyukai_ku, _dan dia tahu aku terobsesi dengan Hermione Granger." Draco memasang tampang tidak peduli, meskipun ia menyimpan semua informasi itu di otaknya. "Dan dia _pikir _aku bisa _berhenti terobsesi _dengan Hermione, bila ia membuat seluruh Hogwarts berpikir kalau Hermione adalah milikmu, Malfoy."

Draco bersedekap. "Langsung pada intinya."

"Sayangnya, ia _lupa _bahwa bahkan seluruh dunia sihir peduli pada Hermione," lanjut Anthony. "Jadi, gosip itu bukannya menurunkanku, tapi bisa kumanfaatkan. Bagaimanapun, pahlawan dunia sihir tidak layak hamil sebelum menikah, kan?"

Jadi begitu.

Draco melirik Padma—yang kini sedang gemetar karena marah.

Siap-siap ledakan hebat.

Draco hanya mengangkat alis saat Padma bersiap menjerit-jerit sambil menyembur-nyemburkan ludah. "Keparat," katanya tenang, namun napasnya yang tidak berarturan dan matanya yang bersinar dengan... begitulah. Maksudnya, kalau mata Padma bisa membunuh bila marah, kau sudah mati berkali-kali.

"Keparat kalian berdua."

Padma adalah jenis orang yang berbeda.

Jelas, meskipun tidak malu-malu menangis dengan menjijikan begitu, ia mampu menahan emosinya. Suara Padma terdengar mantap dan baik, namun kemarahannya terasa. Bila kau mendengar suaranya lewat telepon, kau akan merasa kalau suaranya bisa membunuhmu, secara ekstrem. Tapi mengerikan.

Berbeda dengan Hermione Granger.

Meskipun cara mereka marah hampir sama, cara marah Hermione lebih tidak terduga. Gadis itu marah dengan suara riang gembira, jadi bila kau mendengar pembicaraannya di telepon, kau tidak akan mengira ia marah. Tapi segala sesuatu di kata-kata, bahasa tubuh, dan tatapan mata membuatmu tau bahwa ia takkan segan-segan berteriak atau membentak bila lawannya keterlaluan. Bahkan, suara dingin Hermione lebih berbahaya daripada teriakannya. Namun, semarah apapun Hermione Granger, bahasa sarkasnya tetap keluar. ia akan tetap mengeluarkan kata-kata lucu meskipun berteriak. Seperti tidak marah, namun terlihat kalau marah. Ah, sudahlah.

Tapi jelas, Hermione Granger ogah menangis di depan orang-orang.

Padma memang tidak dangkal. Ia bukan hanya cantik dan pintar, tapi juga mengontrol kemarahan. Tapi, ia tidak bisa menghindari ciri kaummnya, menangis.

Sementara Hermione Granger... kau pasti salah satu orang yang sangat dia percaya bila kau pernah melihatnya menangis.

Kecuali kau sangat brengsek.

Entahlah. Apa itu berarti Draco dan Anthony _sangat_ brengsek?

Atau mereka berdua orang yang paling dipercayai oleh Hermione?

Tidak mungkin.

Pada mengangkat dagunya dengan angkuh. Err... halo? Sejak kapan si Kembar Patil menjadi licik? Ini jauh lebih cocok dilakoni Pansy Parkinson daripada mereka. "Kalau kalian pikir kalian bisa bertengkar dengan amat-sangat-tidak-dewasa, kalian benar."

Oh, ya? "Kalian bisa memperebutkan Granger dan berebut membela gadis jala—" Padma mengubah kata-kata yang hampir diucapkannya karena tidak mau mati muda disiksa Draco. "—mengenaskan tersebut, ya, terserah. Tapi seperti yang kita tahu—"

Lalu dengan dramatis (tidak lebay, tapi pokoknya memberikan efek), Padma membalikan tubuh dan menoleh sebelum beranjak. "—itu percuma. Semuanya sudah terjadi, pembalasan kami—"

_Kami? _Padma menggunakan kata ganti orang kedua jamak. Berarti ia dan beberapa orang melakukan sesuatu terhadap Hermione Granger.

Apa yang Padma dan beberapa orang lain lakukan terhadap Hermione Granger?

"—sudah terjadi," Padma bersedekap. "Jadi kalau kalian saling menggebuki sampai hancur dan mati konyol besok pagi, tidak ada gunanya. Semuanya sudah tersebar. Dan seperti bulu angsa dalam bantal—jika kau menyebarnya dan berusaha mengumpulkannya, tidak semuanya dapat kembali."

Menarik. Bila mereka memeang melakukan—menyebarkan sesuatu...

Draco menemukan poin penting. "Benar, aku mengerti. Ada hal entah-apa yang kau lakukan pada gadis_ku_," sekarang tidak begitu canggung menyatakan Hermione sebagai hak-kepemilikan-absolut. "hal itu tidak mudah dilupakan. Jika kau yang ada di balik ini semua, kupastikan tidak ada yang melupakan bahwa kau pelakunya."

Draco menjawab asal tentu saja, karena ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Tapi, jawaban asal saja dapat membuat ekspresi wajah Padma berubah.

Betul-betul ada sesuatu.

Draco mengingat fakta tentang Hermione-adalah-calon-istrinya. "Dan, satu lagi, Patil." Nada suaranya seperti Severus Snape. "Karena kita tidak bisa mnegumpulkan bulu angsa yang sudah terbang entah kemana, tolong jangan menyebarkan apa yang telah kukatakan. Termasuk tentang... istri."

Yeah, kalau ada kemungkinan mereka yang menyebarkan gosip it—

hei! Benar juga. Bisa jadi _merekalah _yang menyebarkan gosip itu.

Sangat menarik.

Tapi, semenarik apapun informasi terbaru itu, Draco _harus_ rasional. Paling tidak satu tindakan rasional di antara seluruh tindakannya yang sama sekali tidak rasional. "Kuanggap itu sebagai iya. Dan aku memegang janjimu Patil."

Draco mengarahkan pandangan pada Anthony dan tidak menyadari kalau—jauh dalam alam bawah sadarnya—ia menginginkan hal itu.

Menjadikan Hermione Granger sebagai calon istrinya.

* * *

Hermione berjalan sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri di lorong.

Peduli amat ia dibilang perlu masuk ke bagian kejiwaan st. Mungo. Toh ia sedang sendirian kan? Lihat saja—

tidak jadi deh.

Karena, jelas-jelas di depannya ada sosok yang sedang melakukan adegan bibir-tempel-bibir dengan tidak wajar.

Sepertinya Hermione ditakdirkan untuk menjadi Ketua Murid. Buktinya, ia selalu bisa menemukan orang-orang yang melakukan ehm-itu-ehm di lorong sepi tanpa bermaksud mencarinya, kan?

Tapi, bukannya menemukan sumber desahan dan erangan, ia menemukan sesuatu yang aneh.

Yah, selain karena sang perempuan berusaha menggumamkan tentang Nargles yang memasuki kepalanya saat bersilat lidah dalam arti harfiah, ia juga merupakan satu-satunya perempuan keturunan Lovegood dan sedang menempelkan bibir.

Yup. Yang sedang salingmenyedot bibir adalah Luna Lovegood.

Bersama Ron Weasley.

Yup. Tidak salah lagi.

Dengan sedikit jijik, Hermione memperhatikan mereka berdua.

Bibir Ron mendominasi. Yeah, dibanding Luna yang bisa dibilang tidak berpengalaman, Ron terlihat lebih... maju. Bagaimanapun, Ron telah mencium tiga gadis. Luna, Lavender (yang belakangan ini terus menatapnya dengan sinis), dan dirinya tentu saja.

Hermione tersenyum. Meskipun sedikit pedih melihat orang yang pernah mengisi relung hatinya mencium gadis lain, Hermione rela. Toh, hatinya telah terisi orang lain.

Eh? Siapa?

Ron menekan tubuh Luna di dinding. Luna tidak menolak sekarang, namun Hermione yakin awalnya Luna sempat membuat Ron bosan dengan koleksi pidato tentang Nargles-nya.

Awalnya menolak, lalu terlarut.

Persis dengan Hermione waktu bersama Draco.

Hermione merasakan wajahnya memerah sekarang.

Tapi, sebagai orang yang pernah dicium oleh Ron—Hermione tahu Ron kalah jauh dari... eh—dari Draco.

Aduh, mana ada orang yang salah tingkah dalam pikirannya sendiri?

Draco mencium dengan dahsyat—lagi-lagi Hermione merona mangingatnya. Jelas jauh lebih panas, karena di tangan (oke, bibir) Draco, Hermione meleleh. Tidak mempedulikan _apapun_ yang ada di sekitarnya.

Sementara Luna sepertinya mulai menyadari keberadaan Hermione—entah karena dia memang waspada atau ciuman Ron kurang memabukkan.

Hermione segera pergi dengan kecepatan penuh tanpa bunyi menuju lorong di sebelahnya. Mendengarkan apa yang terjadi—apakah semakin panas atau berhenti—Hermione mempertimbangkan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Menangkap mereka? Yah, itu juga harus ia lakukan, mengingat ia membenci orang yang memanfaatkan keadaan pertemanan untuk nepotisme.

Jeda hening. Hanya terdengar nafas terengah-engah. Hermione ingin menjulurkan kepala untuk mengecek, tapi ia takut melihat mereka berdua dalam keadaan parah.

"—ku-kupikir, tadi ada orang," terdengar suara Luna—Hermione _tidak _bisa melihat Luna yang malu-malu dalam kepalanya.

Oke, tidak perlu mengecek. Saatnya lari.

Hermione mengendap-ngendap laksana pencopet di sisi tembok, sekali lagi berusaha berpindah tempat secepat mungkin tanpa menimbulkan suara.

Masuk ke kelas kosong dan meng-coloportus pintu, Hermione _mengira _ia sendirian.

Jelas tidak.

"Nah, ayo ke sini, _sweet_. Tunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa kau adalah _calon istriku._"

Calon istri? Demi Salazar!

Hermione menoleh dan menemukan wajah pria yang sedang mengangkat alis dan tersenyum menggoda.

Lelaki itu segera merengkuh Hermione. Ya, _Draco Malfoy _melakukan hal itu.

Merlin.

MERLIN!

* * *

Merlin! Sekali lagi Draco harus menunjukkan kepiawannya berpikir cepat dalam keadaan genting.

Oke. Seorang Malfoy harus menyanggupi _setiap_ tantangan yang diberikan. _Setiap _tantangan. Baik yang mudah maupun yang mustahil.

Biasanya, Draco dihadapkan pada tantangan yang mudah dilakukan. Sayangnya, kali ini tidak.

Bagaimana mungkin ia melakukan hal itu?

Kebohongan kecil yang ia lakukan untuk mengorek sesuatu dari Padma Patil yang berujung pada sesuatu yang mustahil.

Tapi seperti yang seluruh masyarakat sihir tahu, _tidak ada yang mustahil _bagi para Malfoy.

Dan kini Draco mati-matian berusaha mempertahankannya.

Di tengah badai aura intimidasi yang disebarkan Anthony, Draco merasakan kemarahan.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan kalau Anthony tahu ia berbohong dan mengincar Hermione atau sesuatu semacam itu?

Ia harus menyelamatkan diri.

Tanpa susah-susah berpikir, _ternyata_ ia selamat. Seperti seorang malaikat yang datang tiba-tiba, Draco melihat Hermione Granger—orang yang Draco butuhkan untuk menghapus cengiran bahagia Anthony—masuk sambil berlari-dengan-langkah-aneh.

Meskipun rambutnya agak berantakan, hidungnya kembang kempis mencari udara, dan pipinya merah entah-karena-apa, Draco menganggap orang yang menyelamatkannya cantik sekali.

Draco salah tingkah mengetahui ada kenyataan aneh itu dalam benaknya.

"Apa buktimu?"Anthony menyeringai.

Oh, jadi dia kira Draco tidak bisa membuktikannya?

Mengantisipasi kemungkinan Hermione berlari kabur, Draco menyunggingkan senyum (yang ia harap) manis. "Nah, ayo ke sini, _sweet_. Tunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa kau adalah _calon istriku._"

Draco langsung memeluknya erat. Erat sekali. Hermione kaget, namun dengan segera menutupinya.

_Dan membalasnya._

Astaganaga, kalau begini caranya sandiwara mereka dapat berakhir dengan Hermione dan dirinya yang bertindihan di atas meja guru.

* * *

Dengan beribu kata Merlin di kepalanya, Hermione menuruti keinginan Draco yang ditunjukkan dengan bahasa tubuh Draco, _tanpa mengatahui alasannya._

Ribuan kata Merlin di kepalanya bertambah sekian kali lipat.

Entah bagaimana Hermione mengubah ekspresinya setelah kekagetan-ekspres itu. Draco memeluknya.

Dan seketika ia tahu ia menjadi lebih aman. Meskipun ia dan _Anthony Goldstein_ ada di ruangan yang sama.

Mungkin karena itu pula ekspresinya berubah.

Mengabaikan tatapan tak terdefinisikan dari Anthony, Hermione membalas pelukan Draco dengan erat. Rasanya begitu... pas.

Tangannya agak gemetar di sekitar leher Draco, tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang memperhatikan. Tahu-tahu Draco melepasnya. Hermione limbung sejenak karena tubuhnya yang berjinjit tidak didukung oleh lengan Draco.

Dengan santai Draco meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Hermione tanpa kecanggungan. Seakan mereka sudah ribuan kali melakukannya.

"Sudah kubilang dia _calon istriku, _kan?" tanya Draco pada Anthony.

"Oh, kalian _bertunangan _dan hanya berani saling memeluk?" Anthony tidak kehabisan kata-kata. "Granger, percayalah. Dengan calon suami seorang casanova Hogwarts yang _lihai mempermainkan gadis-gadi_s_, _hal itu sangat mencurigakan, Granger."

Hermione berusaha mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini hanya sandiwara. Sandiwara entah apa yang diperankan Draco.

Rasa sakit menghantamnya.

"Kalau hanya memeluk," Draco dan dirinya tidak menduga apa-apa dari perkataan Anthony. "aku juga bisa, _sweet_."

Tanpa ancang-ancang, Hermione sudah direnggut oleh Anthony.

Hey! Apa-apaan sih keduanya? Memangnya dirinya hanya mainan?

"Bersama denganku, _dear_, dan aku akan memberikanmu surga kenikmatan yang sesungguhnya," kata Anthony seperti orang berjualan asuransi. Anthony mencondongkan bibirnya ke Hermione, tapi alih-alih ketakutan, Hermione malah ingin tertawa menganggapi manuver murahan Anthony. Hermione memutar bola mata seakan sudah mempersiapkannya.

Tidak takut, karena entah bagaimana dia merasa aman.

Karena ada Draco?

Hermione sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya.

Dugaan Hermione benar. Melihat hal menjijikan yang akan dilakukan Anthony, Draco segera merenggut tubuh Hermione layaknya kekasih setia.

Selamat di tangan Draco, Hermione menggerutu. Hermione memang ingin diselamatkan, tapi tidak usah dengan gaya murahan begini, dong. Hermione jadi seperti bola yang dioper sana-sini.

"Dia milikku," kata Draco dingin. Apakah akting Draco sangat bagus, ataukah Hermione memang merupakan hak milik Draco? "Jangan sentuh dia barang sehelai rambut pun."

Mirip kata-kata Ron Weasley. Ron yang kemungkinan sedang melakukan hal-entah-apa-dengan Luna.

Hermione tersenyum mengingat kedua sahabatnya, dan senyumnya menghilang melihat tatapan intens Draco.

Merlin. Bukankah akting Draco seharusnya ia lakukan di depan Anthony? Masak tatapannya masih _sepanas itu_ saat melihat Hermione, dalam pandangan yang mustahil ditatap langsung oleh Anthony?

"Kau—" suara Draco berupa geraman. "—milikku." Kedua tangan Draco menangkupkan sisi wajah Hermione dengan cepat.

Dan sekali lagi menyatukan bibir mereka.

* * *

Benar, kan dugaan Draco.

Sandiwara ini kian memanas, dan kalau Anthony tidak juga keluar, mereka akan melakukan ehm-itu-apa-namanya-ehm di depan kacung itu.

Merlin! Sejauh itukah pikirannya?

Merasakan kakinya masuk ke antara kaki gadis itu, ia Hermione mendengar Hermione melenguh. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Draco menyelipkan lidahnya di sela-sela bibir Hermione.

Dan hal itu kembali terulang. Jelajah dan eksplorasi Draco yang begitu panas hingga Hermione melingkarkan kakinya di penggang Draco. Tangan gadis itu sudah menelusup di rambutnya sejak tadi, sementara Draco mengangkat pinggang Hermione.

Bagus. Sekarang Hermione di atas dengan kakinya yang melingkar di pinggang Draco, sementara Draco menopangnya. Mencari udara sebentar dan adu pagut lagi.

Meskipun amat sangat ingin mengatakan, _'Benar, kan, dia calon istriku,' _di depan wajah melongo Anthony, ia ingin Anthony segera pergi. Draco tidak yakin akan apa yang ia lakukan dengan Hermione, mengingat jari-jarinya sudah gatal untuk pindah posisi di kancing-kancing Hermione.

Draco, tahan.

Mendengar suara bantingan pintu yang ditimbulkan Anthony, Draco mengabaikannya karena ia telah tenggelam dalam pusaran kenikmatan. Bibir Hermione begitu... lembut. Manis. Seperti ceri merah. Menggiurkan.

Wajah Hermione begitu cocok dalam tangan Draco. Cantik. Manis dan menawan, sekaligus menunjukan sinar kecerdasan dan keberanian bersamaan.

Sementara tubuhnya, Draco bingung mau berkata apa. Lembut namun tahan banting. Indah dan pas dalam eratnya pelukan Draco.

Diatas semua itu, Hermione begitu pas, cocok. Klop. Seakan Hermione diciptakan khusus untuk Draco dan sebaliknya.

Semoga memang begitu.

* * *

Hermione tahu ia harus melepaskan diri.

Belajar dari Luna yang bisa mengintai sambil mencium, Hermione berusaha melihat apakah di ruangan itu masih ada Anthony.

Tidak ada.

Anehnya fakta itu membuat ia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dengan Draco, seperti berbaring di meja tanpa—

Hermione benar-benar harus menghentikannya.

Hermione menepis tangan Draco yang bergerak ke arah pakaiannya dengan enggan dan menjauhkan bibirnya.

Keduanya ternegah.

Perlahan, Draco menurunkan Hermione. "Maafkan aku," katanya.

Seorang Malfoy meminta maaf atas hadiah yang diberikannya?

Yeah, peduli amat dengan sangkal-menyangkal. Ciuman Draco memang hadiah. Pikiran itu membuat Hermione cengengesan.

Draco memandang Hermione. Dekat, dan membuat aroma musk tercium. Ah, bahkan aroma musk itu telah memenuhi pakaiannya sejak tadi. "Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak," jawab Hermione—masih cengengesan dengan muka merah. "Lucu saja mendengar seorang Malfoy meminta maaf—" —_pada seorang darah lumpur. _

_"_Err... yah... bagaimanapun, aku telah umm... menciummu, kan?" pipi Draco berubah berwarna merah muda.

Oke, pipi Hermione ikut-ikut berubah warna. "Y-yeah, kupikir begitu. Bahkan, umm... beberapa kali?"

Keduanya bingung harus berkata apa.

Tapi seperti yang kita tahu, rasa penasaran bisa mengalahkan segalanya kan? Termasuk rasa malu. "Err... dan... Malfoy?"

"Ya?"

"Umm... kau harus menjelaskan... tentang Goldstein... eh, calon istri...?' Entah bagaimana, semua pernyataan Hermione berubah menjadi pertanyaan.

Draco cengengesan. "Sebelum err... membicarakan, eh, tentang... i-istri-istri dan kawan-kawannya, aku... eh, perlumeluruskanbeberapahal."

Sambil menggosok-gosokkan lengannya untung menghantarkan panas karena kedinginan, Hermione menghela napas. "Yaitu?"

Draco menampakkan ekspresi yang sulit didsekripsikan, "bahwa... yah, kau tahu. Bahwa semua itu... eh, baik tentang umm... calon istri atau apapun... hanya sandiwara."

"Oh," Hermione mati-matian berusaha menutupi raut wajah kecewanya. "Yeah, kau benar. Orang bodoh juga seharusnya tahu, kan?" Hermione tidak dapat menahan sarkasmenya.

"B-bagus kalau begitu," Draco mengangguk canggung. "Apakah... err... ada beberapa hal yang, umm... ingin kau tanyakan?"

Sebegitu inginnyakah Draco bericara padanya? Pengharapan semu! Hermione tertawa sarkas dalam hati, tawa dingin yang asing sekaligus familier.

Bahkan tanpa mengetahui alasan kenapa ia berharap seperti itu. "Y-ya, beberapa hal..."

Bukannya menjawab, Draco malah berdiri dan bergerak canggung. "Umm... yeah. Sebaiknya—" Draco bergerak menunjuk pintu keluar. "—kita kembali.. ke asrama. Eh, kau kelihatan... agak kedinginan."

Hermione tersenyum tipis.

Hermione sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ia akan duduk dan mengobrol _berdua _dengan _Draco Malfoy _tanpa saling melempar kutukan setelah _berciuman panas_, membicarakan hal-hal sensitif seperti istri dan sebagainya, juga berdiri dengan bantuan tangan Draco yang siap membantunya—dalam lamunan terliarnya sekalipun.

* * *

Draco lebih menyukai sarkasme daripada kecanggungan di anatara mereka.

Berjalan pelan di lorong ditemani suara langkah kaki mereka sendiri, Draco merasa begitu nyaman. Seakan-akan mereka sudah melakukan hal ini ribuan kali.

"Eh, Granger?"

"Ya?" Hermione menatapnya.

"Aku... juga ingin bertanya beberapa hal." Draco bersumpah mengucapkan kata-kata itu tanpa sadar

Hermione berhenti sejenak. "Bukankah sekarang giliranku?"

Draco menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal—berpura-pura sedang menghadapi masalah ketombe. "Err.. iya sih. Tapi... ku-kupikir pertanyaanmu membutuhkan jawaban bergulung-gulung perkamen—" Hermione tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. "—dan jauh lebih baik menjawabnya di tempat hangat."

"Jadi, apa pertanyaanmu?"

Apa? Apa yang harus ia tanyakan? "A-apa maksudmu... umm... Lovegood mendukung... err... kau dan aku—"

Hermione meringis. "Itu... y-yah... kau tahu, Luna mengira gosip itu—gosip tentang k-kehamilanku, benar." Draco tidak tahu apakah Hermione gugup atau berbohong. "Lalu, err... dia mendukungnya."

Oh. Draco mengangguk menanggapi.

Mereka kembali berjalan dalam diam.

Ini memang aneh. Tahun-tahun sebelumnya, mereka berdekatan berarti kiamat. Beberapa waktu yang lalu mereka berdekatan dan cekcok mulut. Lalu saling menghindari, dan akhirnya menjadi dekat karena gosip laknat tersebut meskipun dalam kecanggungan.

Namun, Draco menikmatinya.

* * *

Hermione duduk di karpet Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid ditemani secangkir coklat panas—hangat dan nyaman.

"Jadi?" Hermione bertanya akan kelanjutan kisah itu.

"Jadi, aku mendekati mereka, berpura-pura datang sebagai Ketua Murid dan bukannya untuk membalas... dendam pribadi—"

"Lalu kau menemukan mereka sedang membunuh dengan wajah psikopat-megalomaniak?" tanya Hermione iseng.

Draco memutar bola mata. "Lalu... umm... mengintimidasi mereka."

"Lalu mereka terintimidasi?" sela Hermione lagi.

"Syukurnya, iya. Pada akhirnya." Oh. "Yeah, aku berkata tentang mereka yang duduk berduaan di tempat sepi tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Dan akhirnya aku terpaksa mengungkit tentang peristiwa di kamar mandi dekat Menara Ravenclaw. Asal, sebenarnya. Lalu—"

"—lalu si goblok Goldstein malah berkata bahwa ia menginginkanku?" potong Hermione cepat. Hebat. Nyaris tidak ada lagi kecanggungan di antara mereka. rasa ingin tahu Hermione begitu besar sampai ia rela menelan lalat untuk mendapatkan informasi tersebut.

"Err... ya. Bagaimana kau bisa—"

"Lalu kau memanfaatkan hal itu untuk mengintimidasi Goldstein?"

"Benar," Draco berhenti sejenak untuk menyeruput coklat hangatnya—yang dibuatkan oleh Hermione dengan _tangannya sendiri. _"Lalu, yah... terpaksa aku berkata err... bahwa—bahwa kau, adalah ngng... calon istriku."

Aku tidak keberatan. Hermione terkejut akan respon benaknya sendiri.

"Tentu saja ia tidak percaya," sahut Hermione, berusaha menghilangkan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Ya, lalu ia berkata tentang gadis-sampah dan berkata kepada Padma, bahwa rencana tersembunyi Padma telah ia ketahui atau sesuatu semacam itu. Lalu, ia berkata kepada Padma, di depanku, bahwa ia tertarik padamu."

"Dan rencana tersembunyi Padma?" Hermione mengangkat alis.

"Dari apa yang aku tangkap sih, sepertinya Padma ingin agar, err... ka-kau digosipkan hamil o-olehku," wajah Draco merona. "Agar, yah... kau tahu. Anthony melepas harapan. Karena sepertinya, Padma tertarik pada Anthony."

"Oke," jawab Hermione tenang. "Penjelasanmu logis, sebenarnya. Hanya saja, Malfoy, tidakkah kau curiga akan sesuatu?"

"Ngng... tidak?" jawaban Draco lebih seperti pertanyaan.

"Baik, kujelaskan. Meskipun aku bukan orang yang suka bergosip, aku tahu siapa-siapa saja yang tidak suka bergosip."

"Dan Padma salah satunya," sambar Draco cepat.

"Tepat," Hermione mengangguk. "Yeah, dan untuk menyebarkan gosip itu, Padma tidak bisa melakukannya sendirian—"

"—atau orang lain akan curiga, ya." Draco tersenyum kecil."

"Dan kurasa, aku tahu siapa yang membantu mereka," sahut Hermione.

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: HEY! **Kembali dengan Selena yang siap sedia dengan segudang pelukan penuh cinta! #HELL. BTW, saya tahu ini chapter jelek banget. BANGET.

-Maaf, untuk pergantian PoV dan alur yang terlalu cepat. Aku ingin membuat kalian mengetaui isi pikiran Hermione dan Draco dalam sudut pandang yang berbeda, juga capek nulis menye-menye m(_ _)m  
-Dan haruskah aku menaikan rated?  
-Aku juga merasa ini seperti sinetron.. m(_ _)m Saya berjiwa melankolis kayaknya...  
-Apa udah keliatan titik terang untuk hubungan mereka? /nyalain lampu/ Udah kejawab kan gosip itu dari mana? Dan... gimana soal Draco-nya nih? /evil smirk/  
-Aku juga mau nanya sesuatu. Ada salah satu reviewer yang minta satu chapter satu PoV. Yang lain setuju nggak?  
-**Oh iya, aku nggak bisa bikin orang (apalagi kayak Draco dan Hermione) menyatakan cinta. Gimana caraya? Dengan lucukah? Atau dalam posisi sedih? Jadi kalo yang punya ide, PM saya, please?  
-**Dan, satu lagi... aku tahu chapter ini jelek. Tapi, kalo mau aku menulis dengan semangat 45 x 2, review harus melebihi seratus lima oke?

Reviewlah dengan mengkritik, membri saran, dan menjawab pertanyaan di atas untuk menjaga kesehatan Selena yang membutuhkan vitamin ini.


End file.
